Nightlock
by Emily Cha
Summary: This is "The Hunger Games" entirely from Foxface's point of view. Learn about the District 5 tributes and see the Games through Foxface AKA Holly's point of view. NOW COMPLETE! :D R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightlock: The Story of Foxface**

Light comes through the thin curtains in streaks, dancing around the tiny room and waking me up. I draw the curtains and peer outside at the rolls of the hills and livestock that cover District 5. It would be such a beautiful day if it weren't for the reaping. Why is the reaping always on the loveliest of days? Seems like a contradiction seeing as how this is one of the saddest days of the year, or at least for two of the families living in District 5.

I go over to the small dresser in the corner of the room and get dressed in a plain white tee shirt and dark denim jeans. I tie my long red hair back into its usual ponytail and head out to feed the cattle. Unlike the majority of the districts, District 5 still has work to do, even on reaping day. Being in charge of livestock, we have to. My mother always says, "Those cows aren't going to feed themselves, now are they?"

As I walk out the door I hear a voice from behind me, "You aren't going to leave without breakfast now are you?" I turn and see the smiling face of my older brother, Max. Every time I see him, I can't help but smiling. Max has that power on people. Out of my two older brothers, he was always my favorite. "I'm not all that hungry…"

"Oh come sit down! Goody decided to give us a feast today!"

My face brightened into a smile as I saw him pull out a bottle of milk, cheese, and crackers from behind his back. Goody, our elderly neighbor, must have been feeling kind to give us some of her precious crackers. I have only had them a couple of times, but enough times to know that crackers and cheese is definitely my favorite meal. Goody has always had a liking for Max, so she probably traded him them for a bottle or two of our milk. Although we live in the livestock district, we don't get to keep whatever we harvest. My family mainly milks cows for a living. Unfortunately, we can only keep a minimal amount of what we collect. It gets tough when you have a large family to care for. We are forced to work out fingers to the bone milking stupid cows all day and we get close to nothing in return. I detest the Capitol for this. I live among animals every minute of my life, and yet I go to bed hungry daily.

The worst part of all is that we don't even have it as bad as most. Unlike some Districts in Panem, District 5 is split in to three different "classes." My family and the others who are in charge milking and harvesting livestock are what can be considered the "middle class" because we can always keep the milk. The merchants are the upper class. Then there are the stable hands. Those are the unfortunate people who are stuck shoveling animal crap out of the holding areas and washing all the livestock. They are what we consider the "lower class." I don't see them too often, but if you do see a stable hand, its pretty obvious. Many District 5 citizens refer to them as the "walking skeletons" because they don't even get to keep any milk or anything so they spend the majority of their nights even hungrier than I am. It's all so depressing.

Max and I sit down and munch on our crackers and cheese in silence. I can see the worry on his face but he is doing his best to stay silent. "I'll be okay Max, I promise." I force a smile on to my face, but it's obviously not convincing him. He looks down at his hands.

"I know…it's just…you're the only one eligible this year and all of the tesserae are yours…I just…I don't want your name to be called, Holly."

He looks at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes. Ever since Max turned eighteen three years ago and was officially out of the reaping, he worries every year for me and my other brother, Roy. If we were ever pulled, Max would lose it for sure. And now that Roy turned nineteen, I am the last one left. I'm only seventeen. I hadn't had to take out a single tesserae since I was fourteen. That was the year Max turned 19. Each year Roy and I would spilt who took out what. Roy would take out three tesserae, and I would take out two. Not this year. This year everything was on my hands. There will be twenty-one slips in the reaping ball this year all saying Holly Maglite in small, neat handwriting. But what were the chances? There were thousands of people in District 5. Twenty-one in a thousand. I couldn't get picked, I couldn't.

"Aww come on Max," I smirked, "I won't be picked! And even if I am, I'm sure I can handle it. After all, I have had to grow up with two older brothers beating up on me. I'm tough!"

That made him smile.

"Now how about we bring the rest of the food down to the family in the fields? I'm sure they are starving and besides it's already 11 o'clock and we haven't even finished milking the cows! The reaping is at two!" I said and hopped out of my seat.

We both headed down the hill smiling and cracking jokes about the Capitol people and their funny make-up and accents, but something was tugging inside me. What happens if I do get picked? I wipe the haunting thoughts from my mind and continue towards the cow fields.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look absolutely beautiful, Holly." I turned around and looked in the mirror. My mother was right. I felt beautiful as I stood in the mirror and marveled at myself. My legs looked even longer than usual in the dark green dress I was wearing. I felt like a completely different person. I only wear a dress once a year, on reaping day. Being a typical tomboy, I hate dresses, but something about this one is different. My mother made this dress herself. She is the tailor in the town and most of the reason my family manages to get by year by year. She has made my dresses for the reaping ever since I was twelve, but this year she had added her most lovely fabrics, the ones she only used for her richest costumers. The silky green and dark lace looked amazing in contrast with my pale white skin. She usually uses normal fabrics and cloths, nothing special like this. "I'm worried about you," she said, her eyes misty.

Worried? About me? That was a first. My mother always seemed like she could care less about her youngest child. We don't get along, and frankly, we never did. Did Max put her up to this? Told her to be nice to me? I didn't know, but it was a sweet surprise so I murmured a thank you started to brush out my hair.

At two o'clock, I took my seat among a crowd of seventeen year olds in the town square. The square was a bright, rather large area that was completely paved and had cheery banners hanging all around. It's sick, I thought. The way they make us treat this like a holiday. Watching two of our neighbors die on television. Disgusting.

I looked up at the small stage set up in the far end of the square. Five seats were set up on the stage. One was for our mayor, Mayor Hotchkey. He was a very tall and lean man with thinning brown hair and a clean-shaved face with rosy cheeks. He flattened out his suit and walked over to the microphone that was center stage. My eyes drifted to the glass ball on his left. My name was in there twenty-one times. I took in a deep breath and folded my hands. Mayor Hotchkey rambled on about the history of Panem and about the Hunger Games.

He read the list of past District Five victors. My eyes went to the man and the woman in the two chairs farthest to the right. I knew their names even before he said them. The woman was Quill Neilson and the man was Harrick Raffi. Both were the last two District 5 victors from the Hunger Games. Out of 75 years, we have had twelve. Only six are still alive. If I were to be picked, Quill would be my mentor. I looked at her curiously. For a victor, she was very tiny in stature. She had short blonde hair and a grim look on her face. Quill had won seven years ago. I have no idea how it would feel to watch seven girls you mentored die every year. I can't even imagine it. As for Harrick, he was a joke. Harrick would get drunk every reaping day and shout at people as they walked by him on the streets. Harrick had won almost 12 years ago. He disgusted me though, even the sight of him.

Mayor Hotchkey finished the list and introduced District 5's escort, Maya Kinley. Maya was a short, plump woman with short purple hair and a light blue suit. She bounced over to the microphone and cleared her throat. In her high-pitched capitol accent she said "Happy Hunger Games District 5! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I scanned the crowd until I found Max's face in the far left corner with my family. We smiled at each other and simultaneously rolled our eyes. Maya was the core of our capitol jokes this morning. Her bubbly personality was sickening. Odds in our favor? The odds were obviously in District 1, 2, and 4's favor. The rich kids. The ones every escort wants but only three can have. Sucks for you Maya.

My head swings back to the stage as Maya giggles, "Ladies first!" She bounces over to the glass ball that was full of every twelve to eighteen-year old girls' names in our district. My heart raced as she stuck her hand into the ball. She rummaged around a bit before pulling out a single slip of folded white paper. She walked back to the microphone, unfolded the paper, cleared her throat and in a loud clear voice, she read the name on the strip. Holly Maglite.

I heard a gasp from the side of the crowd my family was. My head spinned. She must have it wrong! Me? But there were thousands of other slips! But it didn't matter. My name had been called, I had to go up. I stand up slowly. I have to do my best to appear calm, collected. I don't want the other tributes to see me as an easy target when they watch the recaps later tonight. I force a grin on my face and walk non-chalantly to the stage. I take my seat on an empty chair on the right side of the stage.

"Well isn't this marvelous!" Maya giggles.

I want nothing more than to sock her in her plastic looking face. I can suddenly feel all the cameras beaming down on me. I hadn't paid any attention to them before, but now it is almost impossible to ignore their presence. I look up and notice that almost every building top has a camera man. I take a deep breath, look straight at the camera right ahead of me, and wink. Take that.

Maya is on to the boys now. She crosses the stage, reaches in, and is back to the microphone to announce the next suckers name. "Dune Mills."

Out of the sixteen-year old section a boy stood to his feet. He kept his expression blank, but I could tell he was ready to pass out. The eyes tell all. I saw a woman crying within the crowd. It had to be his mother, she looked just like him: chocolate brown hair, pale white skin. I've never met him before. As he stepped on stage, I stood up. He looked me in the eyes. He had beautiful eyes. They were hazel-brown and glimmered in the sun. We shook hands and took our seats next to each other.

"Well, that's that!" Maya beamed. "Happy Hunger Games everyone!"

The crowd started to applaud, but you could tell it was forced. It wasn't one of those quick, loud applause you get when you win an award or something. It was the slow, quiet applause, that showed that this was not a happy event. My eyes fixed on Max. He just stood there, staring at the ground, refusing to applaud. How could he? We were closer than average siblings. My father told me my first word was "Max." What am I going to do without him?

As the crowd started to dissipate, Dune and I were brought to the Tribute Building for final good-byes before heading to the capital to be primped and groomed before we head to our deaths in the games. A peacekeeper brought me to my own room. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It was a medium-sized room with a purple velvet couch and matching armchair and thick curtains with gold tassels. I plopped down on the armchair and held one of the pink velvet pillows in my arms. If there was one thing I refused to do, it was to cry. I had to stay strong. For my family and for me. Within five minutes, I had my first visitors. The door opened and a peacekeeper ushered in my mother, father, and Roy.

"Where is Max?" I asked them.

"He wanted to come in by himself," my father said solemnly. My mother ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, Holly. I am so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault."

"It isn't just that, dear. I am sorry for everything. I know I haven't treated you as well as I should have. Just know I love you."

Love me? Now the tears were going to come for sure. I haven't heard my mother tell me she loved me, ever. She has always been too bitter about having to make the money in the family and not being able to keep what she harvests. From everyone I know, my mother always hated the capitol the most. Now they are taking her daughter from her. Her daughter…that she loves.

"I love you too mom," I managed to choke out.

Then the hugs came from my father and Roy. Roy told me to keep on my toes. My father told me he knows that if I put my mind to it, I can do anything. There was a flurry of kisses and hugs, and "I love yous" before the peacekeeper ushered my family out of the gorgeous room. I swallowed back the waterfall of tears threatening to break through my green eyes. This is the last time I will probably ever see them again. I'm not a killer. I haven't killed a single thing in my life! I even try to refrain from eating meat. When you grow up around livestock your whole life, the idea of slaughtering and eating them is despicable. At least for me. I'm sure Roy would have no problem eating every cow in our field right now if we could. But Roy isn't entering the games, I am. And in the Hunger Games, it is kill or be killed. What am I going to do!

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the creak of the door opening again. In walked Max. The sight of him was heart wrenching. His eyes were puffy and red, so I could tell he was obviously crying.

"Hey Holl."

"Hey Max."

He walked over and sat on the couch across from my armchair and stared at his hands.

"You can do it," he said, "You're practically the smartest person I know…"

"Am not."

"Are too." He looked me dead in the eyes. "Holly. You get straight A's in school, you can con yourself out of basically anything, and most of all, you're fast. If you keep your head on straight and think out all of your strategies, there is no way you can't win."

"But Max…I, you know I could never get myself to kill anything, let alone anyone!"

"Maybe you don't have to…"

"And how do you expect me to win the Hunger Games without killing anyone?!" I shout, louder than planned.

Max continues to hold his gaze on me. He takes in a deep breath.

"Well, lets just hope that everyone else can do the dirty work for you."

That's it? So he is telling me to depend on luck? Great. I can see my deathbed already. The peacekeeper walks in and ushers Max out. He gives me one last hug.

"I love you Holly."

"I love you Max."

"Lets go!" the peacekeeper says and drags my brother out of the room.

I took in a sharp breath. I have to win this. I must. And Max was right, if I keep my head on straight and think things through, who says I can't win? Might as well not give up yet.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Dune and I arrived at the train station we were engulfed by a sea of cameras. Maya Kinley guided us to the train that would be taking us to the capital. I made sure to keep my expression blank and sneak in a sneer here and there trying to make it seem as if the games were nothing but a joke to me. I might as well try to seem tough. That would be hard to convince the other tributes of, though seeing as how I had a tiny frame and weighed no more than 115 pounds. Dune, Maya, and I weaved our way through the craziness and on to the train. I have never been on a train before. We all have to stay confined to our districts, no wandering outside of them is permitted.

When we hop aboard Maya shows Dune and I to our chambers for the ride. As I open my door I let out a gasp. This one room alone was more than half the size of my house. I walk over and plop on to the giant satin bed in the center of the room. I could just fall asleep right now…my eyes fly open as I hear a pounding at the door and Maya's voice reminding me to get ready for dinner in an hour. I get up and wander around the room. I open the bathroom door and see I even have my own shower. I have never taken a shower before, so I decide that's where I would start. I strip down and turn the water on hot. Hot water is a rarity in my district and my family never has it unless we boil it ourselves for our baths. It feels so good against my skin.

When I'm finished I hop out and dry myself off. Then I wander back in to the room and find a dresser full of clothes. So many choices and yet I decide to stick with a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I have never seen so many clothes in one place.

I slip out the door on my way to the dining hall and run in to Dune. It seems like he had the same idea as me; shower and clean clothes. He was dressed in a navy blue tee shirt and black pants. He looked quite handsome in the dim lighting of the train corridor. As soon as the thought entered my head, I shook it off. Handsome? What am I thinking? For all I know he could be trying to kill me the second we enter the arena. The last thing I need is to be attracted to the boy. I have to keep my mind clear, head straight, like Max said. I won't have anything to do with this boy I decided. Dune was looking at me confusingly. He could obviously tell something was on my mind.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"As fine as it can get. After all, we are on our ways to die aren't we?" I scoffed.

A smile briefly crossed his face.

"Well alright then. But before we go and as you like to say, die, how about we find that dining hall and get us a good meal first?"

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned.

"Stop it!" my mind screamed. You can't befriend him! I can't make friends in this game. I purse my lips and follow Dune down the corridor. As we entered the dining car, my senses started to tingle. I smelled all different delicious scents circling around me. I practically ran to my seat and sat down as fast as a person humanly can.

"Well it looks like someone's hungry."

I looked over to my left. It was Quill Neilson, my new mentor, watching me with an amused expression on her face.

"Of course she is! Its been a long day," shouted Harrick. He raised his glass of red wine and let out a long, deep laugh.

Him and I are not going to get along I thought. Harrick and I are not strangers. A couple years ago, on reaping day, I caught Harrick and Roy drinking behind one of the stables. Roy had been in a huge fight with our father earlier and Harrick offered him a drink. I ended up having to drag my very hung-over brother to the reaping, causing me to worry for hinm not being called more than I usually worried. He lucked out, but as soon as we got home, he threw up the whole rest of the day. Ever since then I had a grudge against the overly friendly drunkard who liked to hang near our stables. I shot him a nasty look and turned to see the Avoxes bring out the food.

Chicken, vegetables, soups, and fruits lined the table. I automatically dug in to the delicious fruit salad that was placed before me. The tastes danced across my mouth, inviting me for more. I looked across the table and saw Dune munching on a chicken wing. He obviously didn't have any issues with eating meat.

I continued to feast. The soups were incredible and so were these amazing stuffed peppers that were brought out. Finally, I decided I should try some of the meats. I steered clear of the beef and poultry seeing as how those were the animals I was with mostly. Instead I ate venison and some other meats I hadn't heard of before. How am I supposed to survive in the wilderness if I can't even get myself to eat meat? Fish, on the other hand, I had no problem eating. My father enjoyed it and naturally I followed in his footsteps. My father would have loved this meal.

Stop it Holly. You can't keep thinking of your family. It will only make you weaker, more homesick. I dismissed the thoughts of my family from my mind and continued to eat until I couldn't eat any more.

My stomach ached and I felt drowsy, but Maya kept insisting that we watch the recaps of the reapings on television. All five of us crowded into a smaller room with a television hanging on the wall. I sat in the far left next to Quill, trying to avoid Dune, who, luckily, sat across the room. The anthem played and each reaping was shone. I watched intently, focusing on everyone's eyes.

There was a gorgeous blonde girl who volunteered from District 1. Her beauty didn't fool me. You could tell from the fire in her eyes she was one to watch out for.

The two volunteer tributes from District 2 looked almost excited as they hopped on stage. The boy in District 3 looked as if he would cry. Easy target.

Then I got to see myself take the stage. Harrick let out a big guffaw as they showed the footage of me winking at the camera.

"Good work," Quill whispered in my ear, "makes you look ready, almost excited. The other tributes will worry for sure." She gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders.

Well at least I did one thing right.

I fixed my eyes back on to the screen. Only a couple others stood out to me. There was a crippled boy from District 10. His District was definitely not too pleased when his name was called. Both the tributes from 11 struck a cord. The boy was humongous and very muscular. I won't want to mess with him. As for the girl, she was only twelve. There was a mix of fear and shock stricken on her dark-skinned face. Last, was District 12. As their escort was speaking, a very drunk man, the tributes' soon to be mentor, drunkenly fell across the stage. I couldn't help but feel a slight ping of relief that Harrick wasn't as bad as this fool. Then Harrick started laughing uncontrollably like an idiot and I went right back to despising the man.

Quill leaned over and whispered gently in my ear.

"Try to excuse Harrick. He isn't usually like this, just on reaping day ever since he won the Games. He had a pretty nasty season."

I just whispered okay and tried to resume watching. A nasty thought played around in my mind, though. If Harrick is this messed up after his year, what would happen to me if I won? I close my eyes and forget the thought.

As I hear a name called, I open my eyes again to watch. Yet another young girl was called to the stage, but within seconds, you saw another girl run up screaming her name.

"What's she doing?" Dune whispered.

Suddenly she did the unthinkable, she volunteered.

"Well I'll be!" Harrick laughed, "this is probably the first volunteer District 12 has had in decades!"

He was right. In all the years of the Hunger Games I had seen, District 12 had never had a volunteer. This girl had heart. I had to look out for her. The nice ones are the most dangerous. I knew that if it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to kill this girl. She made me think of Max, and how he would have taken my place if given the chance. All I can do is hope that she gets eliminated at the Cornucopia. The boy tribute is then called. He was a good-looking guy. Blonde hair, good build. But the fear was obvious in his eyes. He definitely wasn't going to be as much an opponent as the girl. The video ended and the anthem played. As I sat and collected my thoughts, Maya announced that we should all get a good night sleep because tomorrow will be "A very exciting day!"

Harrick was out the door within seconds, obviously not passing up the opportunity for some sleep. Quill and Maya followed shortly after. That left only me and Dune. As I rose up from the chair, he still sat there, still as a statue, staring at the blank television screen.

I was about to leave when he whispered, "One against twenty-three. The odds are definitely not in our favor, huh?"

"No, I suppose they're not," I whispered back solemnly.

We remained still, him sitting staring at the blank screen, and me standing staring at the wall. It all occurred to me that this was real. I couldn't keep blocking the thoughts, I had to face reality. I would be entering the arena in a matter of days. Faces across the Capitol would probably be anticipating my death, betting on how I would die, who would kill me. My blood became ice. This is wrong, all of it. The Capitol and their Games were sick.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dune's stirring.

"Maya's probably right, we should go to sleep, if that's possible."

I just looked at him and nodded. I didn't really feel like talking.

We both walked quietly to our chambers, sneaking past the others' rooms so we wouldn't wake anyone. As we arrived at my door, Dune stopped for a moment and whispered, "Goodnight Holly."

"Goodnight Dune."

I opened my door and he whispered back "See you tomorrow for another exciting day!" in the best impression of Maya I had heard yet. Without trying, I let out a quick laugh, but silenced it almost as soon as it left my lips.

Remember Holly, he isn't your friend, you can't make friends, my mind was screaming at me.

And yet, I couldn't help but watch as he disappeared down the dark corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bang, bang, bang!"

I awoke with a start at the sound of the banging on my door.

"Holly darling, wake up! We are going to be in the Capitol in a matter of hours! Get ready then meet for breakfast!" shouted Maya's very unmistakable and cheery voice.

I swing my feet over the side of the bed and head for the shower. I can practically hear my heart beating out of my chest. Here we go. The Capitol was only a couple of hours away. I hopped in the shower. My shower didn't last long. I figured if I hurried to breakfast maybe I would be able to eat fast enough and leave before Dune got there. I have to avoid him as much as possible. From now on he is an enemy. Once we are in the arena he is going to want me dead, just like everyone else so I might as well not befriend him.

I wrapped my soaking body in one of the baby blue towels hanging next to the shower and quickly wandered into the bedroom. I decided on a dark purple shirt and khaki pants for this morning. I towel-dried my hair and put it up in a high pony-tail. Then I quietly opened the door and made my way down to the dining car. As I opened the door I let out a sigh. The odds have definitely not been in my favor. Dune looked up at me, face stuffed with eggs. He took a big gulp of an orange drink.

"Oh, uh hey Holly. You're here early."

"I was just gonna say the same to you."

He dabbed at his face with a napkin and looked at me like he was going to say something. Instead he just paused and started back on his meal.

"What?"

He glanced quickly at me and dumbly said, "What, what?"

"You were going to say something, but then didn't. What were you going to say?"

"Uh nothing."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I don't want this to sound wrong or mean, but I was came so early because I was trying to avoid running into you."

A sudden laugh escaped my mouth. Dune looked at me questioningly.

"Avoid me? I was trying to avoid you!"

"Me?" he laughed.

"Yeah."

"Well then I guess we are on the same page, huh? Friends might not be the smartest approach."

"Probably not."

"Well then…I guess from here on in we aren't friends anymore."

"Who said I was ever your friend?"

I saw a genuine look of shock mixed with hurt cross Dune's face.

"I'm kidding!" I laughed, "jeesh."

He just rolled him eyes and muttered "I know" but I could see the quick flash of relief in his eyes. Did it matter to him that much? After all, we had only met yesterday. How could we be friends?

I took my seat across from him and we both ate in silence. Almost.

He looked up at me.

"So who do you think we should watch out for?"

What happened to our agreement of minding our own business?

"I don't know."

Did he really think I was going to help him? For all I know he could be picturing how he was going to kill me right now!

"That guy from 11 looks pretty dangerous. And the one from 2."

This boy is impossible.

"Yeah. Steer clear of them. All of the careers look pretty dangerous this year."

"I guess so. The guy from 1 and both from 4 are pretty intense."

"District 1's girl is a threat, too."

"She didn't look too bad."

"You only say that because you think she's pretty."

"And your point is?"

"Never underestimate an opponent."

"I guess."

"Mhmm."

Luckily, Maya, Quill, and Harrick finally entered. About time. I couldn't handle another minute in here with Mr. overly friendly.

Everyone ate their meals. Dune and I kept silent and let Maya and Quill carry on conversations between themselves. Harrick just sat there sipping coffee.

After breakfeast, Quill tapped me on the shoulder.

"I have to talk to you. Would you mind going in another room with me?"

"Sure."

I followed Quill into the same room with a television we were in before. I took a seat on one of the couches and Quill joined me after shutting the door.

"So Holly, we are going to have to decide a strategy for you in the Games. Do you have any special skills or anything we can use? Any weapon experience?"

I started tapping on the side of the couch. Weapons? Experience? I had none. I just silently shook my head and stared down at my hands.

"Nothing? No experience with knives?"

I shook my head.

"Bow and arrow?"

Another shake.

"Spears?"

Another shake.

Quill let out a sigh.

"Hmmm…you are in the middle class, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What about darts?"

Darts? Why hadn't I thought of that before?

"Well, I do know how to use a tranquilizer gun. We have to use them sometimes to tranquilize the animals if they escape or go mad or something."

"Perfect. They are relatively similar. Are you any good?"

"I'm alright."

That was a lie. A couple years ago, some idiot forgot to lock the gate as he exited the cow barns one day. I was the only one left, because I had been tending to one of the sick cows. As I headed out I noticed that some of the animals escaped. I broke the glass case inside the barn that held an emergency tranquilizer gun and ran after the escapees. I had only used it a couple of times before, when Max taught me how. That night I hit every cow with one try each. Max had always told me I had a knack with a tranquilizer gun.

Quill could obviously see I was holding back.

"Don't be ashamed to brag. I need to know exactly how good you are."

"Well, uh, you know when those cows escaped last year and everyone found them asleep around the gates the next day with the tranquilizer darts in their necks?"

"Yeah?"

"I shot um."

A smile crossed Quill's face for the first time since we started talking.

"Excellent. I think we found your weapon Holly."

Part of me wanted to be happy, to feel relief in the fact that I had a talent to work with. But the rest of me was doubtful.

"How do we even know there will be dart guns? I haven't seen many through the years. Besides, what is a dart gun going to do? You need absolute perfect aim to kill a person with it. You would have to hit them straight in a pressure point. Anywhere else would be relatively harmless…"

"Maysilee Donner. District 12, the second Quarter Quell."

"Who?"

"She wasn't a victor, but she got very far. Her weapon of choice? A dart gun."

"But how did she…?"

"Simple. She dipped the darts in poison. Very effective. She was an extremely strong opponent."

Poison. Of course.

"Well now that we have that figured out," Quill said matter-of-factly, "I am going to teach you some disarming techniques."

For the last half-hour of our trip, Quill showed me how to disarm an opponent from a weapon such as a knife or spear.

"This technique saved my life when I was in the arena," she told me, "in my last battle I removed the knife straight out of the guy's hand. The only reason I won."

I was so focused on the techniques that by the time we were finished and we went back into the dining car, my mouth dropped open at the view. The mountains and hills that surrounded the Capitol were absolutely stunning. I automatically ran over to the window and just stared as the scenes flew by.

As we pulled into the station, everyone collected themselves and prepared for the cameras. Harrick cleared his voice and looked at Dune and then myself.

"When we get to the reform building you both are going to meet your stylists. They are going to do things to you that you aren't going to enjoy."

"But no protesting." Quill finished.

"None whatsoever," Harrick agreed.

Dune and I nodded in agreement, but I felt uneasy. The last thing I wanted was to be picked and prodded at. Was it really going to be that bad?

We were then all shuttled from the train station and into a medium-sized black car. I made sure to purse my lips and give the camera a little bit of a "Bring it" attitude before I stuffed myself in the car with the others. Here we go, I thought. The city is here. This whole thing is finally here.

The city was unlike anything I had ever seen before: buildings that touched the sky, colorful banners hanging on walls, and people with painted faces and oddly colored hair. The people of the Capitol would stop and point and wave as we drove by. I didn't wave back. In a couple days these same people would be cheering on my death. They weren't getting any sympathy out of me. Besides, I had decided that I would play the role of the sly, not caring, girl. Anything to help me seem tougher than I am, to show the others that I refuse to be just another easy target. I wouldn't go down without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well on the bright side we can keep your eyebrows the way they are."

"She does have fabulous eyebrows doesn't she!?"

I rubbed my sore and smooth legs as my prep team giggles and chatters about how much they love my eyebrows. They are the strangest people I have ever seen. Olly, a man with green skin and dark blue hair started to comb out my hair while Margo, a purple skinned woman with golden tattooed eyebrows painted my toenails a bright pink color. The last member and strangest of all, Karlita, a very tall, thin woman with pink skin and a bright sunny yellow afro stood and inspected the others work.

"You look marvelous!" she giggled.

The others finished their work and walked in circles around me. I started to fidget nervously. It felt so awkward to sit here in a tiny silver robe while three mutants wandered around you checking you up and down.

"Well I say we call in Nico," Karlita announced.

"Good luck, Holly!" Olly smiled.

"You look gorgeous," Margo told me and the three hurried excitedly out the door.

A couple minutes later, a chubby, short man with wispy blonde hair and light blue skin sauntered in to the room.

Oh no I thought worriedly. I recognized this guy from past years. Nico Kingsly, or in my opinion, one of the worst stylists around. Last year, he had District 4. The poor kids came in dressed like fish. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck in a cow outfit.

"Hello Holly, my name is Nico. I will be your stylist this year," he said as he silently circled around me. He waved at me to remove my robe and I hesitantly obeyed. It is really awkward having a short, purple skinned man circle around you.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled as he ran his hands through his wispy brown-gray hair.

He looked like one of the fruits I had for breakfast this morning. What was it called again? A plum.

Nico continued to circle around me, mumbling to himself every once in a while. I wanted desperately to put the tiny robe back on. It wasn't much, but I would rather have little covering me up than none at all.

He gave me a slight wave signaling that he was done and I gratefully put the robe back on.

"Well, I think I can work with you," he started, "if you don't mind, I am going to go meet with my partner, Laurel, and decide what angle we are going towards with your outfit."

"Oh, I don't mind," I said, a little more sarcastically than hoped. I backed it up with a quick "Thank you very much," in the sweetest voice I could force out.

Finally, the crazy plum left the room. I took a deep sigh of relief.

The doors opened again and Karlita brought me my clothes.

"So how did it go, sweetie?" she asked.

"Oh, it went alright."

"Only alright? Well, I'm sure Nico and Laurel will do an excellent job in designing this year. You should be excited."

I put on the last of my outfit, the same one I was wearing this morning in the train.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous! Don't be nervous! You will look fabulous," she gushed as she escorted me out of the room.

Karlita took me up a couple of flights in the elevator. We stopped on the fifth floor and she led me in to a small room with two couches facing a wall of windows looking out at the roaring city below them. A figure was sitting on the couch that had its back to us. As Karlita and I entered the room, the figure turned. Much to my dismay, the figure on the couch was non other than Dune Mills. I tried to hold back the rather large sigh in my chest but ended up coughing instead.

"If you don't mind," Karlita said, "I am going to leave you two here. Nico and Laurel will be here soon to tell you what they will be doing for your beautiful chariot entrances."

With that, she disappeared into the building and left me alone with Dune.

I made my way to the opposite couch from him and stared intently out the window. If I don't look at him, maybe he will get the hint that I really don't want to talk to him. He obviously didn't get the hint.

"So what do you think we will wear?" he asked.

I tried my best to ignore him, but the kid never shuts up.

"We have some hope. Laurel is new this year. She told me they put her with Nico because his usual partner had this nasty hair issue or something and refused to show up on camera looking like a 'ugly-haired freak.' Looks are obviously a big issue here."

I continued to stare at the building across from us. I guess he finally got the hint because he shut up. We sat there for the next five or six minutes in silence before Nico and Laurel appeared at the doors.

"Why hello darlings!" giggled a very tall, silver haired woman wearing a long, blue dress. This must be Laurel. I have no idea how Dune used the words "hope" and "Laurel" in the same sentence.

Nico waved me to the seat next to Dune and him and Laurel took the couch I was sitting on. This man has an issue with waves. He thinks he can just wave and everyone is to do as he says. It made me mad, but I kept my promise with Quill and Harrick and didn't complain. I made sure Dune and I didn't make eye contact when I took my seat and looked anticipantly to the two stylists on the couch adjacent to us.

"Sorry it took so long," Nico started, "As you may or may not know, Laurel and I are working together for the first time this year. We both had different ideas, so we were just discussing what to do. I think we have an idea though."

He waved Laurel to continue.

"Well as you may expect, you both will be in complementary colors. Nico and I have decided on a black and white theme."

Oh great, I thought. We are going to be cows.

"We have everything planned out and sent the plans to your prep team," Laurel continued, "after this meeting Nico and I will finish your outfits and then you both will be ready to go show off in the circle for the lovely Capitol."

"Both of your outfits will be rather slimming, to match your rather tiny figures." Nico cut in.

Ok, so I am going to be in a cow-printed mini-dress.

"I think you both will love it," Laurel finished.

Nico waved in our prep teams and we were brought back to our reform center rooms.

My prep team laughed and chattered like maniacs as they worked on making me look chariot-ready. Karlita worked on removing the pink nail polish from my toes and then repainting them black. She then worked on painting my finger nails white.

Olly was busy working on combing and braiding my hair.

Margo worked on my make-up. She was putting on eye-makeup and some gloss on my lips. I had no idea what I looked like, seeing as how none of them would let me look in the mirror until they were gone.

"Nico's orders!" Margo told me earlier.

As my prep team finished, Nico walked in, carrying a bag that would have my outfit inside. I crossed my fingers that whatever was in the bag wouldn't have cow print on it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now turn around!" Margo shrieked excitedly.

I held my breath as I turned around to see myself in the mirror for the first time.

The girl I saw looked even prettier than the one in the green dress a couple days ago. I couldn't even recognize myself. My eyes were lined in metallic silver eyeliner that made the green of my eyes pop. There were stenciled swirl- like designs around the top half of my face and my lips were glossy. My hair was down except for two braids that started in the front and met together in the back. The best part was my dress. It wasn't cow print at all. Instead, it was a long, black dress with a white strip down the middle. It fit me perfectly. I am very tall and lean and don't really have any curves, but somehow this dress made my shape flattering. It was tight around the bust and loose everywhere else.

I let out my breath.

"Well?" Nico prodded.

"I love it," I smiled, "Thank you, thank you all very much."

"Aww anytime, Holly!" my prep team gushed.

"Now let's go! We have to catch up with Laurel and boy. What's his name again? Duke? Whatever, lets go!"

With that he grabbed my hand and whisked me out of the room.

The chariot Dune and I would arrive at the city circle in was silver and lead by a pure white horse and a deep black horse. It matched our outfits perfectly.

Dune was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. A silver flower was pinned on the pocket on the right side of his suit jacket.

We were both loaded on to our chariot and prepared to exit. Being District 5, we would be the fifth to enter the city circle. I watched as the stable doors opened and District 1's tributes entered the city streets. Laurel and Nico reminded us to smile and wave. I made sure to give Laurel a "thank you" smile. I knew that if she weren't here, there would probably be utters where my stomach is supposed to be.

District 4 exited and I prepared myself for the grand entrance to the parade.

As we exited the doors, my eyes fixed on the massive crowd that lined both sides of the street. The crowd roared at our entrance. I put on my best smile and waved at the crowds. I caught a glimpse of our chariot on one of the televisions on a building and was amazed at how great we looked. Dune was also smiling and waving to the crowd. I could tell by the way a whole bunch of women were pointing at him that I wasn't the only one who thought he looked particularly nice today. There was no way I could let him outshine me, though. I winked at the camera and continued to beam at the audience.

Our chariot made its way in to the city circle and circled around before coming to a stop. The crowd in here was even larger than the one on the streets. The anthem played and the camera made its way to each District. I couldn't help but notice that it took a rather long time focusing on District 12. I felt a pang of jealousy as I glanced over at them. The two tributes looked amazing. They were in black jumpsuits and had fiery capes and head dresses. No doubt they were the crowd's favorite. I would have to work extra hard to upstage those two.

The anthem finished and President Snow welcomed us to the Capitol. He rambled on about the Games and such as I eyed my fellow contestants. Only one of us is going to live through this. Only one.

After President Snow finished, all of us were then transferred to the Tribute building where I would be spending my last few days before entering the arena. As the doors closed behind us, Maya, Laurel, Nico, Quill, and Harrick ran over to join Dune and I.

"You both look stunning!" Maya beamed as she ran towards us.

"Thanks," Dune replied.

I looked around one last time at the other tributes. Some of them were shooting some nasty looks towards District 12. Way to be jealous, I smirked. At least I still had another chance to make an impression and hopefully get some sponsors.

Maya and the mentors led us over to the elevator that would bring us to our floor. This elevator was unlike anything I had ever seen before. All Maya did was press the "5" button and we automatically flew upwards. It was huge and the bottom was crystal so I could see right to the bottom as the people below shrunk. I couldn't help but notice that Dune's face got a little green on the ride up. He must be afraid of heights. He better hope he can get over that before we enter the arena. Who knows what will be waiting for us there.

When we arrived on our floor, each of us got our own quarters. This room was even larger and more elaborate than the train quarters and even the justice building room. It was also far more high-tech. The shower had a panel with hundreds of options for shampoos and lotions, and anything else and there was even a tiny microphone that if you spoke in to it and asked for a certain food, the food would appear, steaming and delicious before you. I leaned in to try it, but hesitated. Back home my family was probably starving and here I am about to have food appear in front of me at command. It didn't seem fair.

I ditched the microphone and rummaged through the bureau in one of the corners of the vast room. It was a huge, dark wood thing full of any type of clothing I could want. There were dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, anything I could want and everything was my exact size. I threw on some black pants and a baby blue v-neck and head out the door to dinner, leaving my chariot dress neatly laid on the big green-silk bed in the middle of the room.

I never knew I could eat this much. The Avoxes brought out course after course of every kind of food I could ever imagine. I gorged myself on whatever I could get my hands on. My eyes widened as one of the Avoxes set a large ice-cream sundae in front of me and covered it with fudge and whipped cream. I had never had ice-cream before, but I decided I liked it a lot more than cheese and old Goody's crackers.

After everyone finished dinner, we crowded into the next room. This room was big and had a couple of plush couches and the biggest television I had ever seen. This thing was huge. It covered a big chunk of the wall. I took the seat next to Quill as Nico turned on the re-cap of the day's events. Dune and I made a pretty good impression and we both looked gorgeous and friendly. Unfortunately, all attention we may have had was lost when District 12 appeared in their fiery outfits. I have to outshine them somehow I thought. Or at least outlast them in the arena. Prove that I am just as much of a contestant as them, or anyone for that matter. I'm not counting myself out just yet.

As the anthem sounded at the end of the re-cap, I dismissed myself and headed to bed.

Tomorrow would be a big day. All of us tributes would head downstairs to the training center to learn a few tricks and battle techniques. I climbed into bed in one of the silk nightgowns I found in the bureau. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep sleep. It was a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Holly, you mind talking to me in private for a little bit?" Quill asked as she rose from the breakfast table.

"Yeah, no problem," I said as I wiped some syrup from the side of my face and walked after her.

We headed into the television room and sat on two couches facing each other.

"I wanted to discuss your strategy for the Training Center," she started.

"Oh, okay," I said puzzled, "I didn't know we would have to have strategies there.

"You need a strategy everywhere you go, Holly," Quill replied, "just because you aren't in the arena doesn't mean the Games haven't begun yet. They started the second your name was drawn from the reaping ball."

I guess my sheer look of confusion beckoned her on, because she explained herself.

"Well, you see, even though you aren't fighting to the death, your still playing the games. Right now is a game of impressions. Each of you are competing for sponsors, instead of your life at the moment, though."

"Oh I get it!"

"Good," she smiled, "Today is more about training, but remember that your fellow tributes will be watching you closely, trying to determine how much of a threat you will be and what you're good at. So, for now I want you to steer clear of the dart guns. Try the trap-making station, some new weapons, things you haven't yet experienced. And remember to check out the poisonous plant and berries station. It could come in handy."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay good," Quill said and patted me on the back. Just as she did, Maya burst through the door.

"Holly, you ready darling? We are going to go a bit early so that we make a good impression!"

A bit? Try a whole thirty-five minutes early. No use arguing, though. I followed Maya to the elevator. On the way, she picked up Dune, who was in mid-conversation with Harrick.

"Now, I will let you two go down on your own. Make sure to act appropriately!

Dune and I shook our heads yes and pressed the button to the Training Center.

As we entered the Training Center, I was surprised to see that some of the other tributes were already there. How early had they come? I looked around at all the stations. There was knife throwing, an archery range, spear throwing, you name it they had it.

As I entered the gym, an Avox carefully placed a number 5 on Dune and my backs and we stood on our designated square until everyone arrived. District 12 was the last to arrive. I noticed that they were both dressed in the same burgundy sweaters and black leather pants. They seemed to be smart, masquerading as a team. Was this a strategy or are they truly friends?

At last the station leaders and head of the Training Center, Atala arrived. Atala explained the rules for the stations. When she mentioned the rule of not hurting other tributes, I heard the boy tribute from District 2 snicker. Atala then finished and let us wander wherever we felt like it. I immediately took off from Dune and head towards the knife throwing station. He went over to what looked like maces.

After about an hour of knife throwing, I realized I wasn't half bad. The station leader congratulated me and told me I was a fast learner. I then made my way around to some stations. I learned about setting traps and throwing spears. Then we were dismissed for lunch.

Unlike our other meals where every District ate separately, at lunch all twenty-four tributes ate together. It was really awkward eating in a room that could possibly hold your killer. I t alone at a small table in the corner and munched on a peanut butter sandwich and a bowl of fruit. It seemed like everyone but District 12 ate alone. It appeared like the District 12 tributes were having a grand ole time laughing and smiling, but something just didn't seem right. I could see a slight look of tension between them. It was either my eyes going crazy or these two were just putting on a friendly act.

The next three days were the same. On the second day, I tried archery. It only took a half an hour for me to realize that I would never get the hang of it. I moved on to the camouflage station. That was entertaining, but my favorite station was probably the shelter making station. There I learned to make shelters out of leaves, sticks, even pieces of cloth.

On the third day, I tried out the poisonous plants and berry station. The woman who was there rambled on about different poisonous plants when I let my mind wander. I turned to see the boy from District 2 plunge a spear through a dummy's heart from over twenty feet away. Better steer clear of him.

The word berry pulled me back to my senses. I better start listening if I wanted to find what I could and couldn't eat in the arena. It appeared as if I had missed one of her descriptions but I just shook it off. I just won't eat anything I don't recognize. Simple enough.

From the looks of the different plants and berries I was being shown, it seemed as if there would be a forest where we were headed. At least I hope there's a forest. Forest means more protection and I would need protection in the arena if I was planning on surviving. One year, the tributes were all put in a field with no trees for cover or anything. That season was done early. I particularly hated that season, too.

As training ended, Dune and I hopped in the elevator to head to the top floor.

"I saw you at the poisonous berries station," he said, "pretty useful, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How many berries did she name again? Like twenty-three?"

"I counted twenty-two."

He started to run through the list. He was on number twenty-two when he said,

"Oh, and night lock. That makes twenty-three."

"Night lock?" I hadn't heard that one. It must have been the berry I had missed when watching the District 2 boy.

"Yeah. You were paying attention right?" he teased.

"I was!" I said defensively, but the thought of seeing that berry in the arena scared me. I didn't even know what it looked like! But there will be plenty of plants. The chances of running in to it are slim. All I have to do is only eat what I recognize and I should be fine. I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

I could feel my hands shaking as I sat quietly in the room of tributes who were waiting for their private session with the Game makers. The girl from District 4 just went in, so that meant there was Dune and then me. I tried to calm myself down by taking in a deep breath.

"So what are you planning on doing?" I whispered to Dune, who was sitting beside me.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you," he smiled jokingly.

I didn't find it very funny. I forced myself to laugh. For all I know he could be serious! There is only a matter of days before we enter the arena and the last thing I need is for Dune to joke about killing me.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Dune was summoned inside. I gave him a quick "good luck" nod. He returned it and disappeared behind the elevator doors. I waited an entire fifteen minutes until the doors opened again and I wandered inside.

Within seconds I arrived in the Training Center. Luckily, being in District 5 meant that the Game makers were still intent and interested. I felt bad for the tributes in 11 or 12 who probably had to fight for their attention. I walked inside and headed over to a section that had dart guns.

I started off by hitting targets. I aimed and was able to hit each target on my first try every time. Unfortunately, I had only hit about half in the bull's eye. I then turned and hit the spear dummy from across the room twice. As I turned to sneak a peek at the Game Makers, I noticed that many of their eyes were intently watching me. I casually walked over to the knife station and threw a couple knives at the training dummy, hitting it in the head, heart, and shoulder. I ran over to the shelter making station and built a tent entirely out of leaves. If I say so, it looked pretty good. Then I turned and nodded to the Game Makers, signaling that I was finished.

The head Game Maker, Seneca Crane nodded his head and said, "Thank you Holly Maglite, you may now be dismissed."

With that, I turned and sauntered out of the room and into the elevator. I had a pretty decent feeling. I think that when the Game Makers rated us and gave us our scores I would at least get a six or maybe a seven. I punched the five on the elevator panel and the elevator zipped me back up to my floor.

As I stepped on to the floor, I was suddenly crowded by Maya and Quill.

"How do you think it went?" Maya shrilled.

"I think it went pretty good. I shot some darts and threw some knives. Even made a leaf tent." I responded.

"Well I guess we will see exactly how well it went tonight, won't we?" Quill smiled and patted me on the back.

I then headed to my room and took what I think is a well deserved nap.

That night, Harrick, Dune, Quill, Maya, and I all crowded into the room with the television. I would finally get to see my score. The program would show each tribute's score and their picture. I gripped the side of the coach anticipantly and took in another deep breath. I watched as the pictures crossed the screen. The tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4, the careers, generally had high scores like usual. The boy from 2 had scored a ten. Then Dune's picture appeared. It was replaced with a blinking number seven.

"That's a great score, Dune. Very solid. Good work," Harrick congratulated.

My stomach felt queasy. Dune could obviously outlast me in the arena. What does that mean for my score? Probably meant I would get a six, or maybe a five. Oh, I hope I don't get a five. A five means that you are okay and I want to be good not okay, I want…

My picture flashed on to the screen. Quill put her arm comfortingly around me. When the number blinked on the screen, I thought it was a mistake. I had to double-take and realize that this score was mine. I had gotten an eight.

The response from the others in the room was ecstatic.

"An eight!" Quill screamed excitedly, squeezing my shoulder so tight I thought it would break off, "that's excellent Holly!"

"Oh, I knew you would do a great job," Maya smiled, "and you too, Dune. Very good."

"Thanks, Maya," Dune said.

"Yeah, thanks," I added, still trying to recover from the shock. An eight was far better than I expected. It showed that the Game Makers believed in me. It showed that I wouldn't go down without a fight. Lastly, it showed that Max was right. If I put my mind to it, maybe I could win this thing after all.

I tried to settle down and watch the rest of the scores, but I was so excited I almost had to force myself to watch. Surprisingly enough, the twelve year old from District 11 had pulled a seven. Not bad. I could see that Dune was a little peeved that he had gotten the same score as the youngest one in the Games. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Then came District 12. I watched as the boy pulled an eight. We were on an equal scoring field right now. The girl was next, I think her name was Katniss. She got an eleven.

"Look out for that one," Harrick said dully. He didn't have to tell me that twice. I wonder what she did. Once during training, I was making a tent when I saw her at another station. I could see what looked like longing in her eyes as she glanced over at the archery station. Maybe that's what she showed them. Let's hope she doesn't get her hands on a bow.

After about five minutes of chattering, advice, and congratulations, everyone started to disperse. I headed down the hall towards my room when I head quick footsteps from behind me. I turned to see Dune catching up to me.

"Well hey there," he smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Congrats on a great score. You even beat me."

"Thanks," I said, "you did great too, though. A seven is very promising."

"I sure hope so. Maybe we can last, you know? Put in a good fight."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe," he whispered, almost to himself.

We walked in silence until we reached my door.

"Goodnight Holly," Dune whispered gently.

"Goodnight Dune," I whispered and closed my door behind me. That night was the first night I was able to sleep soundly and feeling good.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to give you an approach," Maya said as she made her way around me, "you seem to be giving off that mysterious approach, so maybe we should focus on that."

"Slyness," Quill added, "continue being that smug girl who winks at the cameras and appears fearless. I like her, and so will the audience if you play it out correctly."

I then spent the next two hours being grilled on any and every question I could be asked. Maya asked me things from, "Who do you think will be knocked off first," to "What is your favorite color." By the time we finished I was a professional question answerer.

Maya was in the middle of asking me what my favorite training session was when Nico came prancing into the room. He waved me out of the room. The two of us walked down to my chambers. I opened the door and saw a dress carefully laid on my bed.

"Maya told me you were planning on taking the more mysterious approach, so I decided to pick out one of the most mysterious colors," he smiled and gestured to the long black dress on the bed. It had a slight swooping neck and was cut on the right side so that it showed part of my leg. Nico was right. It was both elegant and yet it had a mysterious vibe about it. No doubt Laurel helped him with this.

Before I could try the dress on my prep team arrived to give me another full body makeover. This time my lashes were covered with thick mascara that made them long and black as coal and my nails were painted a deep red. Margo and Olly worked hard on my hair. Olly put it up into a large side bun while Margo drenched it in a very strong smelling hairspray. I had to hold my breath to avoid breathing in the thick fumes that were making me nauseous. Karlita then covered my eyelids a snowy white that brightened the green in my eyes. After they had finished, Nico helped me into my dress. I looked into the mirror, marveling at how much older I looked. I could probably pull off eighteen if I wanted. Margo helped me into a pair of red heels and showed me how to walk around. I liked the feeling of being taller. I couldn't wait to get on stage.

I felt so small as I stepped to take my seat next to the other tributes on the stage in the Capitol's city circle. The roar of the crowd was deafening and the bright lights were blinding. Oddly enough, I wasn't nervous. My adrenaline was pumping. I looked up to see our host for the night, Caesar Flickerman. He has hosted more interviews for the Games than I had even been able to watch. I remember my father telling me that Caesar hosted the interviews even when he was just a kid. Every year Caesar is a different color. This year he was blue. It matched his sparkly midnight blue suit perfectly. Although he may be old, I like Caesar. He seems to be a really good guy. Somehow, he can make even the dullest tribute shine and look great. He called up the girl from District 1 first. Her approach was more than obvious. She was going for the "sexy" approach, which was obviously working on more than half of the men in the audience as well as the tributes. I whispered to Dune to "Wipe the drool off his face." He just shot me a dirty look.

The next interviews seemed to drag on. I just wanted to get up there already! Finally, the beastly looking boy from District 4 stepped down and it was my turn. I walked very carefully in my heels and took a seat across from Caesar. I felt the pressure now. Every eye in Panem would be on me right now. These next three minutes were my time to win some sponsors over. Caesar shook my hand and welcomed me.

"So Holly," he starts, flashing his very white smile, "how are you tonight?"

"I'm great, thank you," I smiled.

"Well isn't that wonderful! Not nervous at all?"

"Not one bit," I say, surprising myself with how confident I feel.

"You seem like a tough one. How did you feel about that eight you scored last night?"

"Eh, it was alright," I lied. I have to make the audience believe I was purposely holding back.

Caesar smiled.

"So, who are you most worried about this season? Any threats?"

This one made me think. Obviously my biggest threats were the careers and that boy from 11. District 12 was up there as well. But I can't share that I'm worried.

"I think that everyone is as much as a threat as anyone else. Obviously, I have my eye fixed on some people more than others, but I'm not too worried, I can handle myself."

"Sounds like you are very confident in yourself," Caesar says, "do you have any special secrets in store for us this season?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it," I slyly grinned.

"Very true," Caesar grinned, "I guess we will have to wait and see, won't we!" he asks the audience. They respond with a great roar that sends my heart into an excited flurry of beats.

"It was very nice meeting you, Holly. You seem like a truly exciting tribute."

"The pleasure is mine, Caesar," I say and take my way off the stage. I give the camera my now signature wink and take my seat.

Dune is up next. He takes the stage, shakes hands with Caesar, and they both exchange greetings. He looked classy in a dark red dress suit and black slacks. He was obviously more nervous. It seemed that his approach was to be witty and likeable. He did a decent job and got some good laughs out of both the audience as well as Caesar. Only then did it occur to me that we would be competing for sponsors as well. Hopefully my sly appearance was enough to grab and hold their attention a bit. I didn't want Dune to do badly, just not as good as me. It seemed mean, but come on; he could be holding a knife to my throat tomorrow!

The rest of the tributes appeared. The girl from 11, Rue made a splash. She mentioned how she was fast. I guess we will see about that. Back home, Max and Roy would call me "fox." I got the nickname not only because of my fox-like features, but because I was always able to out run them. Running was a passion of mine; it made me feel good. Hopefully, it could save me in the arena.

The biggest surprise, like usual, was District 12. How did they do it? It seemed like they were able to do outstanding in everything without even trying. The girl looked stunning in her flame-like dress. But, when she started to twirl, I could hear the moans and snickers coming from the career pack. If she was going to survive, she had to stay as far away from them as possible. You could tell none of them were too happy about her beating their scores.

Then the boy, Peeta, took the stage. He was funny and had a similar approach as Dune. Caesar and him made a perfect pair. Caesar then said, "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

The boy sighed and said, "Well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

The crowd groaned in almost perfect harmony. My stomach churned. They were doing it again, District 12, showing me up.

Caesar tried to get a name out of Peeta.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning…won't help in my case," Peeta said.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asked, mystified.

The boy's face turned beet red. He started to stammer, the words barely escaping his lips.

"Because…because…she came here with me."

The crowd was silent for a moment, trying to digest what was going on. Once they understood, the shock was unmistakable. Katniss. Peeta was in love with Katniss and now here they were, being prepared for the arena, where only one would live. Part of me felt sympathy for them, wanted to find a way to help. The other part of me detested them. They had won. There was no amount of slyness or winks or clever answers that could show them up now. If there was one thing obvious, it was that the Capitol would eat this love story up. It was only obvious by the way they roared as the two lovebirds stood together on stage.

I rise for the anthem, suddenly feeling sick. All my chances are gone. If I have no sponsors, my chances of winning are now slim to none. To think I was suddenly feeling better about my chances, too. As the anthem ended, all the tributes filed back into the Training Center lobby and into elevators. I find myself in the same elevator as the District 1 and District 4 tributes. As we ride up, I listen to their angry mutters.

"That spinning made me want to puke," grunts the girl from 4.

"So did that pathetic love story," the boy from District 1 laughs as him and the District 1 girl leave to go on their floor.

"No matter, we will get them tomorrow," the blonde girl smiles evily, then, for one terrifying second, I lock eyes with her. She gives me a treacherous look, daring me to repeat their words. Then she turned and walked away.

Finally, District 4 was gone and I was on my floor. As soon as I was off the elevator, I made a break for my room. I slammed the door and locked it. The tears ran down my cheeks as I buried my face into my pillow. Somehow, my courage always seemed to be shattered. I wanted nothing more than to be in Max's arms right now. He would know how to comfort me.

I continued to lay there, still until the tears finally let up. I wandered into the bathroom and washed my face of the now very runny make-up.

All that crying made me hungry, so I headed towards the dining room. As I passed the room with the television, the hushed voices halted me in my steps. I hid around a corner and listened.

"…will be a big day."

The voice was obviously Harrick's. Big day? Must be talking about the Hunger Games.

"I know."

That voice was Dune's. They must be talking strategy. I knew it was wrong to listen, but I couldn't help myself. Harrick started talking again.

"Tomorrow, as you know, you will start out at the Cornucopia. My advice is that you grab what you can and go. Try not to fight it out too much. Injuries that early in the Game will result in death. Grab a good weapon and something else nearby and be on your way. I know you have a liking for the bow…"

Bow? Dune is an archer? I never knew that.

"…so I want you to grab one if you can. Then run. As fast as you can."

"Okay sounds good," Dune agreed.

I had heard enough. By now, the guilt of eavesdropping was killing me. I now know Dune's secret. He could use a bow and arrow. He obviously wasn't too bad, too if he managed to get a seven.

I ran past the door and into the dining room. Dinner was huge tonight. I had a special liking for the pasta and creamy sauce that was being served. I tried keeping to myself and avoid talking about the other tributes. I was sick of hearing how much competition I have. I will learn exactly how much competition I have tomorrow, so I don't need to be constantly reminded.

After dinner, everyone prepared to watch the re-runs of the day's events. I asked kindly if I could skip them tonight. Maya started to protest, but Quill shushed her.

"I think you should watch yourself, then you can leave," Quill said sympathetically, "I want you to realize how amazing you did, okay?"

I wanted more than ever to ignore her and walk away, but Quill always seemed to be right, no matter how much I wished she was wrong. Reluctantly I followed the others into the room. I sat besides Quill and watched the program come on. When it was my turn, I was tempted to close my eyes, but I looked so stunning in my evening gown and red heels that I kept on watching. Quill was right; I did do a great job. I looked so confident and risky. I can't let the other tributes intimidate me.

My new rush of confidence didn't keep me in my seat, though. As soon as Dune's interview was finished, I dismissed myself and left the room.

Laying in bed that night, I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was the day. They would be waking me up at noon, load me on a plane, and drop me into an arena full of who knows what. I tossed and turned in my sheets. I got up and snuck over to the microphone on the table on the other side of my room. I asked for water and it appeared before me instantly. I drew the curtains on my window and sat in an armchair, sipping my water, staring out at the shining Capitol. Thoughts of home, and of the Games fluttered in my head. My thoughts were disrupted by a faint tapping at my door. Who could that be? The others had gone to bed long ago. Maybe it was Quill, giving me some late night advice.

I swing open the door and am shocked to see Dune standing outside.

"Sorry it's late," he whispered, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Don't worry, I was already up," I said back, "what do you need."

"Just someone to talk to."

My head was screaming at me. Tell him to leave, to get the heck away from you! But, my body didn't listen. I gestured him in. He sat on the armchair and I sat on the edge of my bed. I ordered him a water and we sat there in silence, sipping and staring out the window. Dune told me about his life and I told him a bit about mine. It turns out he lives with only his mother, they both work with goats. His father had passed when he was only three.

It was funny, learning so much about this boy. Although we would forever deny it, part of me knew he was my friend. After about two hours, Dune started to yawn.

"I think it's about time I go," he said. He whispered goodnight and headed out the door to his own room.

I closed the door behind him and lay down to sleep. Tomorrow was a very big day. I would be in the arena at last and this time I won't only be facing enemies, but a friend too.


	10. Chapter 10

"Holly, wake up. You have to get ready."

I opened my eyes to see Quill standing above me, gently shaking my shoulders.

"Hey sleepyhead," she smiled.

"Hey Quill."

Today was the day. I would be entering the games. There is no turning back now. No where for me to run. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Listen," Quill said gently, "today you are entering the arena. I want you to stay on your toes. As soon as the horn blows, book it as fast as you can. If you plan on surviving this, you need to get out of the Cornucopia as fast as possible. You know just as well as I do that you wouldn't survive more than five minutes in that blood bath."

Yeah, thanks for reminding me of my chances Quill.

She brushed her blonde hair to one side and continued.

"Holly, you're smart. You….you show more promise than I have seen in a long time. I believe in you. If you just put your mind to it, well, I think you stand a chance."

"You do?" I said, almost whispering. My mind flashed back to my conversation with Max on reaping day. He told me almost the same thing.

"Honestly and truly," Quill smiled, "but you can't expect to win by sitting around! Get up missy! Nico told me he would have your outfit when you get into the plane. For now, you can wear whatever."

With that she got up. As she headed out of the room she turned back one more time, "See you at breakfast."

I nodded and headed for the closet. I threw on a navy blue tee shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. I put my red hair up in a ponytail and headed out to join Quill.

I had to force the food down my throat. I wasn't very hungry, considering the circumstances, but I knew I had to eat before entering the arena. Once there I may have to go days without food. Might as well stock up now.

The tone at the table was somber. Our last meal together. No one felt like keeping up a conversation, not even Maya. I think the bubbly escort actually found a liking for Dune and I. Nico and Laurel even joined us. After everyone was finished, we got up to say our final goodbyes.

Maya started to tear up as she squeezed the life out of me.

"Oh Holly," she sobbed, "I truly enjoyed knowing you."

"Maya," I managed to choke out through my suffocated lungs, "I'm not dead yet."

"I know, but…it's just…I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, Maya."

I meant it, too. She really grew on me.

Next, I said goodbye to Harrick and Laurel. Laurel gave me a big hug and a "good luck."

Harrick said "Watch yourself in there, kid," and gave me a pat on the back.

"I will," I promised, surprised at the warmth in his tone.

Then I said goodbye to Quill. It was the hardest goodbye of all. I feel as if I have known Quill forever, even if it's only been a few days. She was like a sister to me.

"You'll do great," she whispered through our embrace.

"I hope so," I whispered back, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Use your head, Holly. Go in, find shelter, food, and keep to yourself."

I looked her straight in the amber eyes.

"I will do my best."

With that we let go.

Nico waved me with him. We hopped on an elevator along with Laurel and Dune and headed off to catch our flights to the arena. We reached the ground floor and Laurel and Nico hopped out. I started to follow them, but was stopped as Dune reached out his arm in front of me.

I turned to face him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do a good job, Holly," he said.

I nodded. "You too, Dune."

"Whatever happens, I…I want you to know that I really enjoyed getting to know you. Maybe, well maybe if we were back in District 5, we coulda been friends. Sucks that this had to happen for us to even meet each other."

"It really does," I agreed.

The next few seconds were like a blur. I thought we were done. I turned to leave, but he pulled me in towards him. He held me tightly in his arms. As he let go, he swooped down and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Nice knowin ya, Holly," he said and headed off to join Laurel.

I don't know how, but somehow I got myself to move, shocked as I was. I went with Nico on to the plane. As I sat back into my seat, the only thing I could think of was the brown-haired boy I had just left. That was probably the last time I would ever see him again.

* * *

"Come here sweetie," Nico said. It was the first time he ever called me over without waving. Nico helped me fix my ponytail and get comfortable in my outfit. I was wearing an oversized black hoodie that could reflect body heat, cargo pants, and heavy leather boots.

"Do a good job, Holly. Make me proud," Nico said, holding out his large, plum-like hand to me.

I took hold of it and let him lead me to my launch pad.

This is it. The arena is only a matter of feet above my head. Soon I will be before the shining cornucopia, ready to battle for my survival.

"I won't let you down, Nico," I promised.

With that my plate shot up, and I flew into the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

Sixty seconds. That was all I had. One step over this platform and I would be blown to bits by the underground mines. I surveyed my surroundings briefly. If I was planning on surviving in here, I had to come up with a plan and fast.

I had been correct; lying in front of me was a great pine forest. Perfect camouflage. Behind me was a deep crevice-type thing. To my left laid a lake. If I had my choice, I would stay by the lake. But, I didn't have that choice. Chances were whoever won this blood bath that would happen any second now would make camp there. It was the smartest thing to do, after all, who knows where the next body of water will be.

Last but not least, was the cornucopia. It was a sight for sore eyes all right. The cornucopia was a huge, gold, funnel-like structure filled with any kind of supplies you could need, if you could get them that is. I was planning on making a break for the woods right away, but the supplies at the cornucopia looked so inviting. I surveyed the piles of supplies, looking for a dart gun, but could not find a single one. There were many knives, though. There goes my ideal weapon I grunted.

The timer was down to only fifteen seconds. Directly across from my platform I could see Dune. He was staring at something intently. I followed his gaze. There, in a pile right towards the front of the cornucopia was a bow and a sheath of arrows.

No, Dune. Don't do it! My mind was screaming at him, but the words never verbalized. What was he thinking? Even if he got to it….

But I knew nothing could change his mind. Even from this distance I could see the look of determination on his face. All I could do was hope that he was a fast runner.

3…2…1…! The horn sounded.

I booked it, but the greedy part of me stopped for a minute. I swerved to my left and picked up a small pouch that was about thirty feet from the mouth of the cornucopia. I was almost across when I saw it. A small bundle of knives, maybe three or four, tied together tightly. My mind told me to run, but my legs didn't listen. I swerved around a couple fighters and headed for the pouch. Too late. The boy from District 12 picked it up first. I felt a sudden rush of air by my right ear. Instinctively I ducked quickly, just dodging the spear that was aimed right at my head. The boy from 12 saw it coming and was able to dodge too.

I turned to face my opponent and saw that it was a career from District 4, the boy. He was a nasty looking brute. Ripped, jet black hair, and eyes like daggers. He was obviously angry that both I and the boy in love were able to avoid his attack. I ditched the knives and ran as fast as I could for the woods. I reached the tree line and looked over my shoulder one last time. From the distance I could see Dune's slender figure reaching the mouth of the cornucopia. He had gotten his bow. I whispered good luck and faced the forest again, never daring to look back again.

As I ran through the trees, I felt safer, but knew that in reality, I was not. Eventually, I would have pursuers. I wanted to get as far from that retched cornucopia as the next person, but I knew that the majority of us would have that same plan. I wanted to be different. The careers would eventually kill the other tributes at the cornucopia and start to head deep into the forest to find everyone else. Instead of running any more, I scurried up the closest tree to my right. Being as small as I was, tree climbing wasn't too difficult.

The tree I had picked was very tall. I climbed as far up as I could until I found a big, sturdy branch that would suit me for the next couple hours. The careers were tough, but most of them weren't all that smart. They would never think to check the trees closest to the cornucopia. No, tonight they would take some of their high-tech equipment from their new loot and search deep in the woods for victims. The only tributes who would be at this distance from the cornucopia are the very injured ones who managed to escape. But, chances were they were hiding on ground level, trying to nurse back to health.

From where I was sitting, I could see it, gleaming in the distance. The shining cornucopia scared the heck out of me. During the games they shoot a cannon every time someone dies, but not on the first day. The first day there are much too many casualties for them to shoot a cannon for each one. Tonight they would show the faces in the sky, and all the living would get to see who made it.

As I waited for night to come, I opened the small pack I was able to salvage from the cornucopia. Inside were a roll of crackers and a roll of gauze. A weird combination, but I'm sure both will come in handy eventually. I wanted desperately to eat the crackers, but I refrained knowing that I would need them much more later. As for thirst, my thirst level wasn't all that bad at the moment. I hadn't run too much, so my mouth was only a little dry. I leaned against the tree trunk and watched the sky expectantly. My thoughts wandered to Dune. I hope he is okay. I saw him reach those arrows, so maybe he had survived.

I put my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes. I sat there silently until the sounds of footsteps and laughing turned my blood to ice. I peered out of my tree to see a group of careers running by. I could see six of them, but something wasn't right. I couldn't see the beastly boy from District 4 who had thrown the spear at me. Instead, I saw a blonde boy. Was that the boy from 12? Had he killed the District 4 tribute after all? If so, what was he doing with them? I would think he would be with his so called "love." Was she dead? Killed at the cornucopia? I guess I would see tonight. The careers took off in another direction, not even suspecting that they were being watched right at this very moment.

The sky was dark and the cannon fires started. I counted eleven total. Eleven people had passed. That left only thirteen of us. Almost half gone. Then the pictures appeared.

The first caught me off guard. It was the male tribute from District 4, the one who threw the spear. Maybe that District 12 boy got him. The next picture almost knocked me out of the tree. There, looking at me from the starry sky was a picture of Dune's face. His emerald green eyes bore into me, making me feel small and weak. It had to be a mistake. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't. I had seen him reach the bow and arrows myself!

My heart was in my lungs. The rest of the faces flew by: both tributes from Districts 6 and 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, and the girl from 10.

Eleven tributes and Dune was one of them. I wanted to curl up in a ball, hide, but I knew that wasn't possible. Panem could be watching me right now and if I wanted sponsors, I couldn't appear weak. It was a struggle, though. I was never able to admit the truth, but now it was apparent. I really did start to have feelings for the brown-haired boy who could never shut up. But now he was dead. Maybe it was for the best. I wouldn't have to kill him now. I wish he was here with me now, though. It would have been nice to have an ally. But now that possibility is impossible. I put my hood up and closed my eyes. I must be strong. I must be strong. As strong as I tried to remain, I couldn't help the soft choking sound that came out of my throat. All I could hope is that the cameras weren't on me.

Reluctantly, I allow myself to sleep. The careers should be long gone by now, so I should be safe for the next couple hours. My eyes drift closed until I am sound asleep. It felt as if I was only asleep for a couple hours when a cannon shot jolts me from my sleep. That was number twelve. Twelve people down. It wasn't even two full days and half of us were already gone. My confidence I had earlier is now diminished.

I can't sleep now. I know that if I plan on surviving, I need water. The problem is that I have no water bottle, nothing to keep water in. The only source of water I had seen so far was the lake, but it was very risky going there. I had no idea where the careers were at the moment. My thirst got the best of me, though and I slipped out of my tree and ran off towards the lake. It should only take me about fifteen minutes, twenty tops.

I ran and ran without stopping. The sun was starting to rise and I could see the glistening lake in the distance. And there it was; a dark shadow on the side of the lake, the pile of supplies from the careers. They are so stupid I laughed. Of course, they probably figured that all the tributes would be glued to their hiding spots, not breaking into their camp, at least not this early in the Game. I stopped in a nearby clump of bushes and scoped out my surroundings. There were no sounds of any person nearby. I took a chance and darted to the lake.

Stealing was punishable by death back in District 5, but in the Hunger Games stealing could save your life. I looked at the pile greedily, wanting badly to take everything I could, but knowing I could not. I didn't want the careers to know I was here. I picked up a water bottle and a few protein bars. Stuffing the protein bars in my pouch, I made my way to the edge of the lake and filled my bottle. I had done it. I had successfully broken into the career camp on the second night. I ran towards the woods for cover.

Just as I reached the trees, I heard a shout.

"Hey, I think I saw something!" It was obviously a girl's voice.

I took cover in a clump of thick bushes.

"What? Where?" This one belonged to a boy.

"Near the woods," the girl continued.

"Probably an animal, no idiot would try to invade our camp this early in the game. They are probably all crying for their mommies hiding off in the woods."

"True," the girl said, "It looked red, probably a fox or something."

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out though." I recognized this voice to belong to the girl from District 1. I didn't wait to see what she would do to me; I took off as fast as I could. My adrenaline was pumping faster than ever. I kept running and didn't stop until I was back up my tree again. It was a good thing I could run swiftly and quietly. I leaned against the trunk exhaustedly and sipped on my water a little, careful to save as much as I could.

If this wouldn't win me over any sponsors, I don't know what else could. From every season, I have never witnessed an un-armed tribute successfully break into a career camp on the second day without being caught. The grin on my face felt like it would freeze there.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat up in my tree munching on protein bars and staring at the sky. I wanted to go for a walk and check out my surroundings, but I knew that wasn't smart. The careers would probably have a quick rest and then be off to tribute hunting again. Besides, I had enough food and water to last me the rest of the day. Tomorrow I would start to move around. For now I would relax and let the others pick each other off. If I'm lucky, they will start to forget about me, forget I am even in these Games, that way I wouldn't have a target on my back.

The sounds of feet diminished any hope for being forgotten. They were coming from deeper in the woods.

"Maybe Cato was right. It was probably just an animal." It was the same girl from before.

They were still looking for me! It seemed like these people would never give up on hunting us down.

"Probably. Besides, we have already searched these parts of the woods a couple of times. No way anyone could still be hiding here. I say we go back."

That's what you think, I smile. The footsteps near and I can see the heads of two girls. I back up as far as I can against the trunk. I don't dare to breathe. Then I see it.

Right there below me, resting on the blonde from District 1's shoulder is a silver bow and a sheath of arrows. The same bow Dune had reached for at the cornucopia. I had found his killer. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent from screaming. I couldn't believe my eyes. My mind flashes back to that morning at breakfast when Dune asked me about our opponents.

"_District 1's girl is a threat, too," I had said._

"_She didn't look too bad," he replied._

"_You only say that because you think she's pretty."_

"_And your point is?"_

"_Never underestimate an opponent."_

He should have listened to me.

The blonde stayed under my tree and looked around. By the time she looked up I was well hidden within the branches.

"Let's go Glimmer!" the other girl shouted.

I watched with disgust as they both disappeared in the distance. I hated these Games. I want to go home, to be with Max, to leave this stinking arena. But, I'm going to have to win first.

That night, the face of the District 8 girl was projected in the sky. So that was the unlucky sucker. The careers must have snagged her in one of their hunting sprees. I leaned against the tree trunk and allowed myself to sleep. Tomorrow I would look around and gather some more food and hopefully find another water source other than the lake.

That night my dreams were haunted by images of Glimmer from District 1 killing Dune in several ways. I was relieved when I woke up to the sound of a mockingjay above me. I have never seen a mockingjay in person before, but I recognized it from one of the lectures about the rebellion in school. Our teacher showed us pictures and explained that they were the offspring of the jabberjay and mockingbird. The jabberjay was a bird used by the Capitol to record whole human passages. It backfired on the Capitol when the rebels caught on, though.

I climbed up a couple of branches and looked around. Across the arena I saw a fire. It wasn't just any regular fire, it was huge. The forest was on fire! The colors lit up the arena and engulfed the woods in a montage of bright flames. Did someone light the forest on fire on accident?

I looked as closely as possible. Something was wrong. The fire spread, but only in a small section of the woods. It must have been the Game makers. I guess there hasn't been much action lately so they decided to drive us together. Can't the Capitol hold on for a minute? Must there be a death daily?

The fire continued to spread, but I didn't hear any cannon shots. I guess whoever the fire was meant to attack was avoiding it so far.

The fire was probably entertaining the Capitol at the moment, so I should be relatively safe. Besides, it was on the opposite side of the arena than I was, so whoever the Game makers were driving together were far from me right now. I slipped out of the tree and headed farther into the woods.

As I walked through the thick forest of trees, I saw a rabbit and a couple squirrels. They would be out of the question not only because I wasn't a big meat eater, but also because I had no idea how to hunt and didn't even have a weapon. Maybe I should have grabbed a weapon from the careers after all. They did have enough.

I scanned near by bushes looking for berries and eventually stumbled upon a blueberry bush. I inspected the berries for confirmation that they were in fact blueberries and then tossed a few in my mouth. The berries burst in my mouth sending a sweet juice down my throat. I gathered a few handfuls and stuck them in my pouch. As I zipped up the now stuffed pouch, I heard a noise from behind me. It sounded as if a twig was snapped. I swung my head around and scanned the woods. Had the careers found me? Whoever it was, it didn't seem like they were going to attack too soon. I slowly stood up, hiding my hand behind my back as if to look like I was carrying a weapon, although I was not. My eyes were fixed on where the sound came from. I started to walk slowly back in the direction I had come. It seemed as if the coast was clear. It was probably an animal. I took off in a jog.

As I continue to jog, I hear the sounds of footsteps. I turn my head slightly to the left and see the shadow of a person heading in the other direction. They seem to be hobbling, not running. The boy from 10! With the crutches. The fact that he survived so long was a miracle. He would be an easy target my mind urged, but my heart told me to keep moving, to pretend I never saw this boy. Besides, it wasn't in my character to strangle someone to death.

Back at the tree, I realize that eventually I would need more water. I hadn't seen any sources in the woods. I would probably have to return to the lake again, and I figured the sooner the better. I sat down for a few minutes and munched on some more of my crackers and a protein bar and drank some more water. The sky darkened and then anthem played. There were no faces in the sky tonight. No one had died. The careers wouldn't like that. They were probably off hunting yet again. I got up and ran towards their camp.

At the camp, I was surprised to see it was abandoned once again. Don't these people ever sleep? I run over to the supplies. This time, I look at the weapons. They have quite the collection: mallices, knives, spears, but no dart guns! I pick up a medium-sized knife and fill my bottle in the lake.

I am only a few steps from the career camp, and I can feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I stop and turn around. The only place behind me is the drop-off, but I could have sworn I saw a shadow disappear back into it. I don't hesitate to turn and run back to the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

That night I dreamed of eyes. They followed me where I went and bore into me, willing me to die, to never return to District 5.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I wiped my face on my sleeve and drank sips of water. My food supply was still decent. I had berries from yesterday, three crackers, and one protein bar. Not much, but enough to last me a while longer. I had grown up starving, so I am used to it by now.

I hopped out of my tree and headed towards the direction of the lake. I want to know what lies behind the cliff at the far edge of the arena. Someone is hiding there and I plan to find out who. Max always told me I am overly nosy, but I don't find it a bad thing. If I plan on winning these Games, I need to know the arena. As I run, I mentally count everyone who remains in the Game. There are still six careers, counting the boy from District 12, there is the girl, Katniss from 12, both from 11, and the boy with the crutches from 10. Wait, that is only eleven including myself…who am I missing?

I duck behind the trees, staying as stealthy as possible. The cornucopia is gleaming in the hot sun. I can't help but shudder as the thought of Dune's death ran through my mind.

I remove my sweatshirt and wrap it around my waist tightly. After checking the perimeter I start to run as fast as possible across the arena. At the edge of the cliff, I have to take a deep breath. The drop beneath me is about fifteen feet. I could probably manage to climb down, but the path looked dangerous. There were probably holes in the wall filled with some of the Game Maker's dangers. That's not it; the field before me is shocking. How had I not known this was here? Before me was a sinister looking field that stretched on for miles. The grasses were tan, but something about them didn't settle right with me. This field had to be full of traps like quicksand and poisonous snakes. If anyone was living here they would have to be brave…and strong. The only person I can think of who could probably survive in here is the boy from District 11. He was obviously strong and seemed to be brave. It was a smart plan, hiding in here. Even the careers would probably steer clear of this death trap.

The boy from 11 was pure muscle, though. If he were spying on me last night, why didn't he attack? He could have easily taken me out. It didn't make sense.

The idea of climbing into the death pit didn't really appeal to me, so I turned and headed to the lake instead. After filling my water bottle again I made my way to the forest.

Something inside me stirred. I had a feeling I should turn around. I turned my head and looked back at the lake. Nothing….

Wait! What was that? A figure emerged from the cliff and ran across the stretch of land to the career camp. I ducked inside a nearby bush. Through the cracks in the leaves I could see the figure. It appeared to be a boy, but he was much too small to be muscle man from District 11. The realization hit me. The boy from District 3! That is who I had forgotten during my mental run-through of my opponents! He must have been who I saw last night, too! It all made sense. The boy was obviously very smart, not to mention brave to hide in the field. No doubt he was hiding in a crevice in the cliff-side. It was the perfect hiding place. I wasn't even daring enough to enter.

I watch as the boy rummages through the supplies, picking things up every once in a while. He must have seen how easily I broke into the camp and decided to do the same. My eyes follow the boy's every move. He bends down to get water from the lake…

The sound of screams glue my feet to the ground. I duck farther into the bushes. The sound of running feet pass me. Through the bush I can see them. The careers are running and screaming towards the lake. I hear a cannon fire.

_Thwack! _The girl from District 4 falls right in front of my bush. She twitches crazily on the ground, arms and legs flailing. Then she lies still. A second cannon fires. I cover my mouth, trying to prevent myself from screaming. She is puffy and oozing green liquid. I recognize the bumps that cover her skin. Trackerjacker stings. Trackerjackers are mutations made by the Capitol during the rebellion, just like the monckingjay. One sting can make you crazy, two can kill you.

The sound of buzzing makes my face turn pale. I watch as a golden trackerjacker flys past my bush. If I stay still, it shouldn't hurt me. The trackerjacker changes course as the boy from District 12 runs by the bush.

"Where do you think you're going, Loverboy?" the boy from 2, who I am guessing is Cato shouts angrily and charges after the other boy.

My mind is racing. What is going on? Obviously they hit a trackerjacker nest, but why is the District 12 boy running back into the forest?

Back at the lake, the girl from District 2 and the boy from District 1 are in the lake, escaping from the trackerjackers. The boy from 3 is on the ground twitching. He must have been stung, too. I turn back to the woods, looking for the others. The thought enters my mind. I turn my head back to the lake and scan the surroundings once again. Glimmer isn't there. There were two cannon shots…does that make her dead? The thought both pleased yet horrified me, too. Images of Glimmer, puffed up and oozing as the girl in front of me makes me want to throw up.

I stand up with a jolt. The District 4 girl is still here! The hovercraft can't pick her up with me this close. I swoop down and pick up the bag next to her boy and run a couple of feet further down and climb into a tree. If I stayed where I was, the careers would realize someone was around to prevent the hovercraft from coming.

I sit in the tree and look back at the lake. From what I can see, Cato has returned to the camp, clutching his arm, but "loverboy" wasn't with him. I haven't heard a cannon shot, so he wasn't dead. Cato walks over to the pile and pulls out what I think is bandage and wraps his arm. Was he hurt? The District 2 girl is on top of the boy from 3. I can see the glint of the knife from her hands. Luckily, he is keeping them busy, so they don't seem to notice the body of the District 4 girl being picked up later than usual by the hovercraft.

I squint my eyes to make out the rest of the scene. Still no cannon fire. District 3 is still alive. Why haven't they killed him yet? I can see him pointing at the cornucopia from where he is pinned. Suddenly, the girl gets off of him and he stands up. The three careers talk to him. It looks to me like they just made a new alliance.


	14. Chapter 14

This boy is smarter than I thought. I grit my teeth. It is morning now. Last night, Glimmer and the girl from District 4's faces were projected in the sky. I sit and watch as the careers dig around the twenty-four platforms that surround the cornucopia. They started last night. I hadn't thought much of it then, but now I had an idea of what they were doing. For some reason I would rather not know the answer to, they were digging up the mines that lay buried before the launch platforms we entered on. The careers dug and dug while the boy from District 3, who I decide to dub, "Brains" sits at camp tinkering with the explosives.

I hop down from the tree I was in and scamper into the woods. My food supply is now down to only a few berries. I need to find more food. The careers were busy in camp, so no way was I going to be able to snatch any of their food any time soon. I walk back to where I had first found the berries, knife at hand. There were still nine others hiding in the woods, just itching for me to die. That is, if they remember me. It seemed like my plan was working. The careers probably had a target on Katniss from 12, because of her eleven in training and maybe muscle man from 11. Loverboy must have betrayed them, because he never returned either, so he would be on their mind too. I was most likely last on their kill list.

The berry bush gleams in the distance. I look at it greedily and head towards the bush. I reach for the berries when I am flung into the air. My stomach flops as I am projected into the air. I grasp my knife in my hand. When the world slows down, I find that I am upside down. My right foot is tied up by a thick rope. I struggle in the air, but it hurts to move my right leg. The rope has a tight grip on my ankle. Every time I move, the rope digs even deeper into it.

Knife in hand I flip myself upwards with a groan, grasping the rope with my left hand, and saw at the rope with my knife. My left hand burns from gripping the rope so hard and my right arm aches from sawing. I let go of the rope and take a rest. My heart is pounding and my eyes search the forest. The berries lie in front of me, just out of reach. My stomach rumbles. I press through the pain and continue what I started. I grip the rope again and continue to saw through the rope. The rope snaps and I fall to the ground with a thud. My knife flies to the side. I pull the rope off of my ankle. It is bloody from rope burn. I pull the bandage out of my pack and wrap the wound. I look over the broken rope in my hands and realize this snare must have been set by the careers and I was unlucky enough to be captured in it.

I stumble over to the bush and retrieve my knife. It is clearly worn down from all of the rope cutting…great. I look at the berries hungrily and reach to pick them. I pull a ripe, red berry off the bush. I raise it to my mouth….

Something doesn't feel right. I lower the berry and look it over. I pull out a berry from my pouch and compare the two. This is the same berry bush I was at the other day, but this isn't the same berry. The one I already had wasn't nearly as red as this new one. My mind races back to training. Red elderberry. I throw the berry on the ground and step on it. The poisonous juices leak on the ground.

So this is how it's going to be. The Game Makers have replaced my last food source with poisonous berries. I make my way around the area, but the only berry bushes I come across are poisonous. I put my hand over my rumbling stomach.

I head back towards my new tree by the career camp with nothing but my last handful of berries, a bloody ankle, and a worn-down knife.

As I curl up in the thick branches of the tree, my eyes droop. It was a long, tiring day. The careers are sleeping farther from the camp then usual. Brains is still with them. Their camp is set up differently, too. Instead of the usual clump of supplies, everything is neatly stacked in a pyramid with a mesh net covering the top. I ignore the weirdness of the situation and allow myself to a well-earned sleep.

The sound of cannon fire jolts me from my sleep. I peer at the career camp. The four of them are still there. Who was it this time? Perhaps it was loverboy? The twelve-year old? I shudder at the thought of the small, fragile girl from District 11 dead. I hope it wasn't her.

The shot seems to awake the others, who sit up, rubbing their eyes. I willed them away with my mind. Go hunt! Leave! I mentally shouted at them. I would die without any food and it seemed like theirs' was my only source at the moment.

I can't help myself. I finish the last of my berries. My stomach is held off for the moment, but I would have to find access to more food. If worst comes to worst, I would wander into the other side of the forest. I haven't seen any other tributes around, so they were probably over there.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement at the career camp. The three careers are surrounding Brains. He is talking and it seems as if he is drawing a diagram or something on the ground. He gets up and walks towards the pile of supplies. I watch as he jumps carefully from foot to foot until he is standing on a crate of supplies. My eyes flicker back to the holes at the cornucopia. So that's what he was doing! He re-activated the mines and used them to protect their supplies. He must have informed the others of my thievery.

As the boy hops back to the un-mined section of ground, I make marks on my trees of where he stepped. Cato then takes his turn going up to the supplies. From what it looks like, they didn't leave a straight path to the supplies. One step and you're dead meat. I watched carefully, carving notes into the tree trunk.

Hours fly by. The heat is unbearable. I rip off my sweatshirt and use it to dry the sweat rolling down my forehead. By now I have seen the careers go back and forth between the supplies four or five times. They obviously find it fun. The idea of jumping around mines scares me, but I know it is either that or starve to death. I pick the mine jumping.

I hear a rustling in the trees not far from me. It seems like the boy from District 1 heard it, too because he gestures to the others and they run off into the woods. I scan the treetops and see a quick glimpse of a shadow jumping from tree to tree. Judging by the size, I would say it was the twelve-year old from District 11. She looks like she is flying between the trees. The careers won't be catching her anytime soon. I sigh in relief as I realize she wasn't the one who died this morning.

My eyes dart back to the career's base camp and I am disappointed to see that Brains is standing by the pile, spear in hand. He was a fragile-looking boy, probably not very strong. The idea of attack dances around my mind.

The sound of angry careers brush the thought away. They pass under my tree, grumbling away.

I watch as they return to camp and plop on the ground. For a bunch of crazy killing-machines, they look pretty pathetic right now, angry that they lost some prey.

The three careers generally seem to ignore Brains as he fiddles around with some sort of plastic box. The whole scene is boring me.

I lay back and study the diagram of my path to the supplies. One wrong step and I would be blown to bits. A shout comes from the direction of the career camp.

I turn and see Cato pointing into the air. I follow his finger and see smoke arising from the forest, not too far from where I am. Within seconds the careers are racing under my tree to the smoke, and Brains is with them.

Now or never. I turn to check that the careers are long gone. I swing out of the tree and race full-speed towards the pyramid of supplies. My mind races as I think of the mines. I focus on the mental picture of my diagram. I approach the supplies slowly, searching the ground. The faint evidence of dug-up ground lies around me. I jump to my right, teetering slightly. Good. Okay Holly, now keep going. I hop around to every safe spot I can locate. A barrel lies in front of me. Almost there. I position myself to jump. I push off the ground with my right foot. I soar through the air, over the barrel and onto a crate, landing on my tip-toes. My momentum throws me forward. Is this it? Is this the end of Holly Maglite? Without thinking, a slight squeal escapes my lips. I thrust my hands to the ground and embrace myself for what's to come. Nothing happens. Am I alive? The ground materializes before me. I push off the ground and regain my balance.

The food that surrounds me, makes my stomach growl loudly. Take it all! My mind yells greedily. I know I can not do that. I must make it appear as if no one was here. I open a near-by crate and take a few crackers. I stuff them into my pouch and grab two apples from a burlap sack that hangs suspended from a rope off the side of a near-by bin.

I need a weapon. Looking around, I find nothing with-in a safe distance. I turn back towards the woods. Without hesitation I leap of the crate I am on and hop back to safety. Adrenaline is pumping in my veins. Back home my family is probably ecstatic at my latest feat. Maybe they even have hope for me.

I take off towards the tree I hid in the first couple days I was in the arena. Climbing it is so easy now. I lean against the familiar trunk and hungrily eat a bright, red, apple I had salvaged.

I raise the apple to my mouth. I am salivating just looking at it, I am so starving.

"BOOM!"

The sound surprises me and I have to grab a branch quickly as I start to fall from my tree. I haul myself back up and cover my ears. A chain reaction is occurring around me. Explosions fill the air, causing the ground beneath me to shake violently. The sound was horrific.

Someone had just blown up the mines.


	15. Chapter 15

My heart beat rapidly in my chest. What just happened? The explosions finally stopped, but the ringing in my ears has not. Even from this distance the sound was deafening.

How had every mine blown up? From what I saw, Brains carefully placed each mine far enough from each other to not make a chain reaction. Someone had done something, I just don't know what. Suddenly another blast came, then another. Stray mines. Every one of them was now gone, along with my food source. My heart skipped a beat. My food! What am I going to do without food? At least the careers have no food, either. I have a better chance of finding food then they do anyways. Maybe whoever blew up those mines had known that the careers would be helpless without their food. They were raised in a society that always had food. I at least knew what I could eat. Unfortunately I am going to have to explore the other side of the forest to find food. I can no longer stay in my safe neck of the woods.

A cannon fire arises from the distance. Was that the person who blew up the mines? Maybe the careers caught them, if they weren't already dead. A cannon couldn't be heard in that flurry of explosions. A shudder runs down my spine. I can't imagine what Cato would do if he got a hold of this person, that is, assuming he didn't just kill them right now. Surely the careers were already back at camp, pissed off and ready to kill.

I look up at the darkening sky. The sun dips below the horizon and the Capitol seal is projected in the night sky. The moment of truth. The first face in the sky is Brains. He couldn't have blown up the mines…he went with the others in search of the fire starter. Maybe he was a victim of a career tantrum. Part of me actually feels pity for him. The next face to appear is the boy from District 10 with the crutches. A pang of sadness enters my chest. If I couldn't win, I wanted him to. I guess that can't happen anymore.

My eyes stare intently at the night sky. The person who blew up the mines had to be from District 11 or 12. Instead of a face, the seal reappeared again. Cato is going to be ticked. The person managed to survive.

I feel a smile cross my lips. Whoever did it was smart; I applaud them for that. Perhaps it was muscle man…or maybe Katniss. She seemed smart enough and her boyfriend knew where the career camp was. Those two are definitely not to be overlooked. I leaned against the cold bark of the tree I am in. I count the remaining tributes.

There is the boy from 1, both from 2, both from 11, and both from 12. Including myself that makes eight. The final eight. I laugh silently. If I would have been asked on reaping day if I expected to get to the final eight, I would have laughed right in whoever asked me that's face. But…now it is real. I really made it this far. A cold breeze picks up. I quickly zip up my sweatshirt and curl into a ball. I shut my eyes and find myself drifting into a deep sleep.

Max and Quill enter my dreams. They are smiling and telling me I can do anything. I smile back. I go to hug them, but they disappear, leaving me in a room of complete darkness. I scream for them, but no one answers. I start to run, but go nowhere.

"Max! Quill!" My voice is high-pitched and frightened. The tears start to come down.

I wake up with tears in my eyes. My dreams are getting far more vivid and I am not enjoying it. I wipe my face and munch on some of the crackers I salvaged yesterday. I really want to check out the career site. Maybe something is still there. The careers probably ran off to catch whoever blew up their camp, so they should be nowhere in sight.

The sun is high in the sky, but the weather is still chilly. I swing down and land solidly on the hard ground. I zip my sweatshirt up as high as it can go and I start walking towards the lake; it is still cold and I don't feel like running anytime soon. Besides, they must be long gone by now.

The lake is glistening in the sun. It is ironic how something so beautiful can lie next to something so ugly. By ugly, I am talking about the career camp. It is nothing but a smoldering piece of ground with black soot layering the dirt and grass beneath it. Everything was gone…

I walk closer and scan the ground. It seems untouched. Maybe something was still here. A smile crosses my face as the sun glistens off of something silver lying in the soot. I bend down and find a silver pot. A laugh escapes my lips before I can stop it. I can't even imagine Cato's face when he saw his little camp buried in soot. Must have been a funny sight to see. And they were even stupid enough to not realize the remains that were hidden in the ashes of their former camp.

I find a knife blade, next. It is sharper than my now very dull knife, but it has no handle. Should hopefully be handy for at least something.

Laughs are flowing out of me and I can't stop. I haven't laughed for I don't even remember how long. It feels good. Makes me remember I am still alive. I'm still here and I didn't even have to kill a single person. Of course, I will have to if I plan on returning home, but at the moment I am focused on the present.

I wash the soot off of my knife and pot in the lake and refill my water bottle. The water is cold. My hands turn a slight purple color. As I wipe my hands on my sweatshirt, I hear a sound from the drop-off. It sounds like rocks falling. Did someone hear me laughing? Within seconds I am back on my feet. I stick my new belongings in my pockets and race off towards the forest.

My heart is racing. I turn and look at the drop-off, but hear nothing. What could that be? Careers? Maybe…I don't know and frankly I would rather not wait to find out. I keep my pace until I am back at my usual tree. I look up at it. It is the closest thing to home that I have here. Sadly, I know I need to leave. I can only go so much longer with the food I have now.

I take a left. New territory. I'm not good with change, but if I want to win I am going to have to suck it up. I just wish I had a decent weapon. It sucks that there are no dart guns here. I might not have used it yet, but it would make me feel safer to have something other than two beat-up knives.

The temperature goes up yet again. I hate this. The Game Makers need to pick a temperature and stick with it already. I take quick sips of water. The woods seem to go on for miles.

My legs burn. My body tells me to stop, but I continue for some more time. The sun is dying down. I slow down into a slight jog. I need to search for food, but I am so tired. I grab a hold of a near-by branch and scramble up the tree. My legs are aching and burning, but I push through the pain until I am concealed in a canopy of leaves. The sun hasn't even died down yet, but my eyes are already drooping closed. Come on Holly! Stay awake!

I lean against the trunk of the tree. The shade here is nice. It protects me from the hot sun. I break out my water bottle. I want so badly to gulp it all down, but I use any strength I have left to resist doing so. This is new territory. I don't know where I will be able to refill.

The heat makes me more tired. I close my eyes. A sudden shriek sends them open with a jolt. The sound was blood-curdling. It sounded like a child. A girl. Was it the little girl from District 11? Should I go help her? I freeze, listening closely. I hear nothing more. No cannons, no cries. Maybe she tripped or stumbled.

The suddenness of my situation helps me to stay awake. I re-lace my boots and eat another of my stolen apples. The juices fill my mouth. I love apples. Not only do they quench my hunger, but they help with my thirst, too. I should've just taken the whole bag of them when I had the chance.

All seems fine. Whoever it was should be okay. They must have just tripped. Another scream arises from the same direction as before, but this time it sounded more desperate. I hop onto my feet and jump on to a branch on the next tree.

"Katniss! Katniss!" A girl screams. The voice was young; it had to be the little girl.

"Rue!" Katniss. It had to be her! They must have an alliance or something. Not surprising considering how I had seen the little girl, Rue follow Katniss around like a hawk in the training center.

"Rue! I'm coming!"

I scramble across trees. What is going on? My curiosity outweighs my fear. A cannon fires. The sudden fire sends me flying out of the tree. I fall about five feet and grab a branch. My legs dangle over ground, almost twenty feet away. Crap…crap! This is not how I'm dying!

I use the adrenaline from the fall to impale myself onto the branch I had grasp on. My legs shake, but I quickly regain balance. I can hear shouts.

"Are there more? Are there more?" I can hear Katniss shout.

I jump to the next tree, then the next. I can practically see Max yelling at the television screen.

"Holly you idiot! Stay where you are! What is wrong with you?" he is probably shouting. I wipe him from my mind and continue on course.

Within a few minutes, I can see them. What I see is both horrifying and beautiful. The little girl, Rue is dangling from a snare similar to the one I was caught in before. A spear is through her gut, most likely thrown by the dead District 1 boy who is lying with an arrow in his chest on the ground nearby. The arrow sends shivers down my spine as I remember Dune.

The craziest part was Katniss. She was singing. _Singing!_ Her voice was beautiful and soothing. She finished, tears running down her cheeks. I could hear near-by mocking jays repeating her tune. I sit in silence, tears threatening to run down my face. The cannon fires.

Katniss kisses the dead girl on the forehead and then retrieves her arrow from District 1. The bow must have been how she got her eleven. I don't want to mess with her anytime soon. I crouch into the shade of the trees. Katniss walks under my tree and into the woods. The hovercraft must be coming soon. I stand up. I have to head back. I turn and see Katniss returning.

Quickly, I sit back down. She walks up to Rue's corpse, flowers in her hands. I watch as she starts to decorate her body in flowers. She covers Rue's wound, wreathes her face. This girl is full of surprises. She amazes me. Surely this would be censored from the televisions tonight. This small act represents rebellion. Shows that these games are cruel, wrong.

I sit quietly. She passes under my tree.

"Good and safe." Her whisper can be heard even from my height in this newfound silence. "We don't have to worry about her now."

Then she is gone and all that remains are two corpses and the sounds of the mocking jays.


	16. Chapter 16

All I can do is stare as the faces flash in the sky. First, the District 1 boy, then Rue, the girl Katniss so beautifully decorated in flowers. Only six tributes left. Only six. What are my chances of winning? I have no weapon, no plan, and I haven't even gotten a single sponsor. The odds are against me.

My stomach growls.

"Shh…" I whisper. I need to save my food. The growling keeps me awake for a bit, but I manage to sleep eventually.

My eyes flutter open and I immediately realize I have over-slept. The sun is already high up in the air. What am I doing?! If I plan on winning I can't waste my time sleeping! I need to get some food. I am even up to eating an animal I am so hungry.

I scurry down the tree. Leaves crunch under foot as I wander. Everything is so new now. I am in unfamiliar territory. Enemies can be anywhere. For all I now Katniss could be aiming her deadly arrow at me at this exact moment. I could meet Dune's fate any second now.

I train my eyes on the trees, looking behind me occasionally. Nothing. I haven't found anything. Suddenly, I find myself in the air. I yet out a yelp as I hit the ground, smacking my forehead on something sticking from the ground.

I look around quickly. Had anyone heard me? Hearing nothing, I decide maybe I should check out what just happened. I sit up and look around myself. I am surrounded by large leafs sticking from the ground. They look familiar…are they poisonous? I grab a hold of a leaf and pull. My mouth drops open as I hold the white-purple round thing in my hand. Onions! I had just stumbled upon an onion patch! I'm saved!

I throw my judgment out the window as I take a bite. My mouth is filled with a sweet sensation. Delicious. I am saved! I quickly gather five or six onions and stuff them inside my sweatshirt and pouch. I am standing in a very small clearing. The openness makes me feel unsafe. I walk a couple feet and climb a near-by tree.

The day flies by. I eat onions and an apple, which did a decent job quenching my thirst. It was the first time in a long time my hunger actually vanished for a bit. I take a nap. I think of home. I stare at the sky. Life is good right now. If it weren't for the constant danger and crazy killers, I could get used to life here.

The sky dims and the seal appears in the sky. The anthem plays as the seal re-appears. No deaths tonight. I look away and am surprised when a trumpet sounds. Every once in a while the Game Makers will invite the tributes to a feast at the cornucopia, as a way to get us to gather and fight. Sometimes there is a great feast, but other times there is nothing but stale bread. If there is a feast, I'm staying put. Might as well let the others destroy each other. I have onions for now. I will be alright. I would die for some of Goody's delicious cheese right now, though.

My eyes search the sky for answers. Cladius Templesmith's voice echos from the sky.

"My congratulations to the final six tributes!" he starts. What comes next confuses the heck out of me. "There has been a rule change." Rule change? The only rule I know of is kill or be killed, and of course not to step of your start platform for sixty seconds, but that's it.

"For the first time in the history of the Hunger Games," Claudius booms, "two tributes from the same District can win if they are the last two standing."

Claudius pauses, knowing that we are probably confused and repeats the news. My heart sinks. The odds just seem to hate me.

Now it is me and muscle man verses Cato and his partner and the two lovebirds. I am alone. Dune is dead. He could have gone home with me if he wasn't so stupid as to run into that awful bloodbath! Why change the rules now? Probably because Katniss and her little boyfriend are favorites of the Capitol. The "star-crossed lovers." It makes me sick. All of this is unfair. I might as well die right now! And to think life was starting to get better. I hate these Games. I hate the Game makers. I hate the Capitol. Ugh! I hate all of this. My chances were already slim as they were.

Districts 2 and 12 are probably celebrating this right now. All I can do is try to catch some sleep. But sleep seems impossible now. Muscle man and I are nothing but mere pawns for the "real" competitors in this Game.

Sleep comes eventually. So do the nightmares. Cato is standing above me, blood stained spear in his hand that matches perfectly with the stains on his shirt.

"Time to die little girl," he coos, "once you're gone, I will kill off 12 and then me and my partner will go home. It's a shame your partner had to die. It was a very excellent death, though, don't worry. Glimmer got him good…real good." An evil looking grin crosses his face. His partner is screaming in the background for him to kill me.

"No!" I plead, "Let me live."

"I don't know about that," he smiles. The spear leaves his hand.

I sit bolt upright. My hands are clammy and sweat drips down my back. I quickly rip of my sweatshirt and hang it on a near-by branch. I grab my bottle of water and take a sip. My hands are shaking. The cameras are probably zooming in on my face right now. Headlines are probably saying that the pressure is getting to Holly Maglite. Maybe it is. This stress is my downfall, the new rule, the fact that I am going to have to kill to live myself. Who am I kidding? The stress is eating me alive! But I can't let anyone else see that. I force a laugh for the cameras and wipe the sweat from my face. Just a bad dream. The thing is, it felt so real.

Today is even hotter than usual. The heat is life-draining. I hang my pouch on the same tree as my sweatshirt. I sip the last of my water, grab an apple, and scramble out of the tree. I enjoy my surroundings. Behind me is the ever lasting forest and before me is a small clearing with my onion patch. Trees surround the clearing leaving a canopy above, but enough sun for the onions to thrive off of. Around the base of my tree are clumps of bushes. They are huge, green things with leafy branches. They don't have any berries, but I think they can make a good shelter.

As I munch on my apple, I start to gather sticks from the forest. The whole thing reminds me of training back in the Capitol. I guess the whole shelter making class came in handy after all because before I know it I have a beautiful leaf shelter for one before me. The best part is that it camouflages nicely with the surroundings. Any passer-bys would think of it as nothing but another bush. Perfect.

I quickly walk over to the onion patch and pick two onions. Then I walk back to the shelter and crawl inside on my knees. The shade provides a cooler temperature. It is perfect for protecting me from this awful sun. Being as pale-skinned as I am, I already am starting to get sun-burned. That is the last thing I need. When I was thirteen, I got sun burned very badly when I was in the fields on a sunny day. My skin was so red that it matched my hair. Needless to say, I was the big joke of the family that day. Roy even decided to dub me "Tomato." Ever since then I make sure to stay out of the sun as much as I can. If I stayed up in the tree, I would be looking ridiculous about now.

I spend the day in my new fortress eating onions and resting. As the sun dips below the horizon, the temperature drops rapidly. I swear the Game Makers are trying to piss me off with all of this tempering with the temperature. They honestly need to stop.

The sudden temperature change sends me scampering from the bush and up my tree. Luckily, my sweatshirt was dried by the sun. I grab it and pull it on. Thank goodness for body-heat reflecting clothes. I am still cold, but at least this helps more. Oh what I would do for a sleeping bag.

The seal appears and the anthem plays. No deaths again tonight. It is only a matter of time before the Game Makers drive us all together again. I just hope they don't aim for me.

I sleep a long, dreamless sleep, which is probably a good thing seeing as how no deaths for two days means that the Capitol is probably bloodthirsty. I need all the sleep I can get if I am going to end up spending the next couple hours running for safety.

The sky is an explosion of reds and oranges. The scene reminds me of reaping day. No matter how badly I try to forget that day, I never will. It is permanently etched into my mind. I was condemned to this arena the minute Maya read my name off that slip of paper.

I can't think of that now, though. I need to find water. The onions and apples held off the thirst for a while, but it is nothing compared to the real thing. I slide out of the tree and walk into the woods. The mocking jays sing above me, reminding me of Rue and that I need to watch my step in the forest. There has to be water somewhere in here. The animals in this forest couldn't survive without it. The day isn't as hot as yesterday, so I should be alright for a while. I walk silently, eyes scanning the forest endlessly. I look for about an hour, but find nothing. My throat yells for water. Come on!

I open my pouch. There is nothing but a single onion. The onions! They couldn't live without water! I change my direction quickly. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

I eat my onion while I run. The sky is already still high in the sky as I approach my camp, but the temperature has decreased. The onion patch remains untouched from other hands. I head into the forest on the opposite side I was going before. This part of the woods is darker, shadier. It seems gastly, dangerous. I don't like the feel of it. A shiver makes its way down my spine. I walk slowly, scanning the trees for any sign of predators. My right foot steps forward and lands in a puddle, soaking my boot.

"What the…?" I say aloud, looking down. Water! A small creek lies before me, not even five feet long and only about a foot deep, but the size dosen't matter; it's water! I bend down and fill my bottle. I take a sip, the water quenching my thirst and satisfying my body. I down the bottle and re-fill it afterwards. Perfect. And it isn't far from my camp. I can't help but smack myself on the head. Why couldn't I have found this place in the first place?

The woods still fill me with a feeling of un-ease, and the sky has darkened, so I decide now is the time to go. I sprint out of the woods without looking back.

Back at the onion patch, I bend down and start picking. The sound of trumpets sends one of the onions flying out of my hand. Claudius Templesmith's familiar voice booms from above. He welcomes us to a feast.

A feast? I am already pretty well off right now and there is no way I can hold my own against Cato or muscle man. Let them kill each other off. It just leaves less people to deal with. I think I will pass.

"Now hold on," Claudius continues almost on cue, "Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your District number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

He says nothing more. His words are left dangling mid-air. Need something desperately? What do I need so desperately that there will be a feast for it? I could skip it, but then whatever is in my pack will go to someone else…I don't want that happening. Something important is in that pack…and I'm going to find out what.

**So this chapter took a while, sorry! It is a little choppy, but I had to fit a lot in. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I appreciate it! Thanks everyone! (: **


	17. Chapter 17

The moon is my only source of light. My right hand is clutching the dull knife and my left has the knife blade. Not an ideal weapon, but enough to make me feel somewhat secure. Who knows what or who is lurking around at this hour. I don't go any faster than a jog, seeing as how I can't see a thing in this darkness. The woods have an eerie vibe about them. To make matters worse, the air is bitterly cold. I can see the puffy clouds of my breath in the pale moonlight. Circumstances were bad as is and now I need to deal with the weather again. I cut across the woods, heading towards the area I am most familiar with.

All I have to do is reach the cornucopia before dawn. If I can grab my pack as soon as the table appears, I may be able to avoid a fight.

I step gracefully, trying my hardest to avoid making any noise and checking the ground every once in a while for any signs of traps that may lie there, hidden by the camouflage of night. The moon is still high in the sky when I reach the place where I had first found berries. Even in this lighting I can tell my old food source is still replaced by the deadlier berries.

I'm not far now. I pick up my pace a little. Being in this neck of the woods makes me feel more secure. I remember this place like the back of my hand. I can easily navigate. The only thing that can slow me down is the sensation of tiredness that seeps through my veins. I shake it off and continue to run towards the cornucopia.

The arena is still full of darkness when I reach the edge of the woods. It is a good thing I left not even an hour after the announcement of the feast. I pause in place, listening for any sign of life. The only thing I can hear is the occasional sound of a mockingjay.

The coast seems to be clear. I take a quick sip of water. I sure hope all of this wasn't for nothing. I can see the cornucopia, glistening in the moonlight. I take off towards it in a dead sprint.

My heart pounds wildly as I approach. What if someone else thought of doing the same thing? What if they are sitting in there right now, weapon at the ready? I approach the opening with caution, hands firmly grasping my beat-up knives. I can feel a small trickle of blood coming from my left hand because I am grasping the knife blade so tightly.

I stop at the entrance and listen. I don't hear anything. Maybe it is safe. I turn the corner. A long sigh of relief comes from deep inside me. Everything is fine. No one is here. I wander inside. The whole thing is amazingly big. It must be one hundred feet tall. This is the first time I have ever gone inside this thing, let alone get so close. The closest I was to it was when I ran by on the first day.

I find a comfortable place to lie, about ten feet from the entrance. I don't want anyone spotting me inside here, so I stay near the right wall. I put my hood over the huge nest on my head that I used to call hair and lie down. As badly as I want to sleep right now, I know I can't. I can already see the faint light of the sun appearing over the horizon. In an hour or two, the table holding our feast will appear.

The stinging sensation in my left hand reminds me that I am bleeding. I reach into my pouch and pull out my remaining gauze. I gently wrap my hand, fingers trembling in the cold air. Then I sit in silence, eyes trained on the world before me, not daring to venture elsewhere. There were no faces in the sky last night, so I have five enemies out there somewhere, each of who I am certain will sure up. I am the smallest of every one of them….I can't hesitate when that table shows up or I will be a goner for sure. I curl up in a ball, trying to keep in body heat. Is this how I am going to go? Death by freezing? One season, the tributes were put into a tundra. More than half died by freezing. The last thing I want is to follow in their footsteps.

I lie in shivering silence until the sun is higher in the air. The birds are now chirping away as they normally do in the morning. My eyes are droopy from lack of sleep. I stand up and start doing jumping jacks to get my blood flowing. I may look like an idiot, but I don't care. It is pointless to make a run for it if my limbs are stiff from the cold air.

I stop and stare at the barren land before me. It _is_ dawn, isn't it? Where is this feast I hiked so long to get to? I secure my pouch on my waist and gently place the knife blade inside. I still hold on to my other knife, though, as a precaution.

The ground starts to shake violently, and the once-barren land before me splits in two. A huge, round table covered in a white cloth rises from below. The table holds four back packs: two large black ones with the numbers 2 and 11, one small orange one marked with a 12, and a medium-sized green pack marked with the number 5. As soon as the table clicks into place, I dart out of the cornucopia, going as fast as I possibly can. I snatch my pack from the table and race off for the woods. My adrenaline is pumping. Everyone has seen me for sure; I just hope no one bothers to follow me. I purposely left their bags where they were so they wouldn't have reason to.

I never slow down. I break into the camouflage of the trees and keep running. A rush of wind blew past my head as a spear barely missed me. I turn and see Cato, evil grin spread on his face, behind me in pursuit. Why does he want me? My mind flashes to the dream I had the other night. Was it telling me something? Was my death to be caused by the monstourous boy from District 2? I lead him from the cornucopia as he chases me. I zig-zag, trying my hardest to keep from his spears. I saw him in training; I know what he is capable of.

I can hear him laughing and screaming threats from behind. Tears of fear threaten to spill. I take a sharp turn just as a spear brushes by, slicing through the tips of my red ponytail. A grunt from behind signals that he is getting mad. I can only stay at this pace for so long.

"Cato!" The word was full of desperation. Then it sounded again. "Cato!"

The spears stopped flying. I look back and see the boy change course.

"Clove!" he shouts, voice high.

My mind is racing, my heart pounding. I turn back towards the woods and run as far as my feet will take me. A cannon fires in the distance. I can't even get myself to look back.

I collapse mid-sprint. My heart beats wildly against my chest. I am afraid I will explode. Despite my screaming limbs, I manage to pull myself into a near-by bush. My vision gets blurry and my head hurts badly. Black clouds blur my vision. They spread and spread until I lose consciousness.

When my eyes flutter open, the sky has darkened. Am I dead? What just happened. Confusion envelops me. The green back-pack on my shoulder brings me back to reality. I survived. I must have blacked out from all the running mixed with lack of sleep. I grab my water bottle from my pouch and down half of it. Then I hungrily eat an onion, not even caring that I probably look savage just about now.

Then I look to the pack. Part of me is too scared to open it, but I have gone through all of this trouble to get it that I can't just ignore it. I need to know. I grasp the silver zipper and open it slowly. I pull the item from the bag. In my hand is a silver dart gun and in the bag lie twenty bronze darts.

I have a weapon. Protection. This is what I need! Thank you Quill, I almost shout. But then it dawns on me. Quill had a reason for sending me this, and it wasn't just for protection. She is giving me a message.

If I am going to come home, someone is going to have to die with a dart in their neck.


	18. Chapter 18

The thought of ending another's life chills me to the bone. I can't help but stare at the dart gun in disbelief. It is deadly, very deadly. Quill had certainly prepared me to kill. She even gave me darts filled with a life-ending poison. What just seemed helpful now fills me with fear. I know that if I manage to get to the end I will have to kill someone in order to return to my family in District 5, but at the moment, I don't really want to think about it. I put the dart gun back in the green pack and zip it back up.

How long was I out for? The sky is already dark out, so the seal should appear soon. I can see what exactly happened at that feast, who died. Maybe more people than just the one cannon I heard died. After all, I was passed out for more than half the day.

I take a big gulp of water and look up at the sky. After about five minutes, the seal appears and the face of the District 2 girl, Clove I think her name is, is projected in the sky. I wait for more faces, but none come. How did this happen? I know I heard her screaming, but I never expected her to be dead. Who killed her? Muscle man? Katniss? Loverboy? I guess I will never find out. Whoever it is, I'm sure Cato is hot on their tail right now, seeking revenge. I should be safe from the crazy spear thrower for at least the night. Well, I hope.

Instead of heading back to my camp near onion patch, I make camp where I am. The bush I am in is leafy enough to hide me for now, and I am far too tired to make the hike all the way back to camp. I use the backpack as a pillow and fall asleep quickly.

"What the…?" I wake up to a rain drop falling directly on my cheek. Another hits me on the head. I peer up at the sky through the tops of the bush. It is dark and cloudy. The rain isn't heavy yet, but I can tell it will be soon.

I push on the ground, struggling to stand. My arms feel like jelly and my legs are sore. The rain increases out of nowhere and within seconds I am soaked. I stand miserably looking at the sky. The Game Makers just love torturing me. No way am I able to make the three hour trudge back to camp in this weather. I slump back to the ground. The rain seeps through my clothes, soaking me and freezing me to the bone.

Reluctantly, I get on my feet. The leaves here are not as good as the ones back at the onion patch, but they will have to do. I look around. There are vines on a nearby tree. I pull out my knife blade and slice them down. Next I find some sturdy sticks. Collecting everything I head back to the bush. I tie and fasten everything until I have a half-decent shelter before me. It will have to do.

I crawl inside and curl up in a ball. It is cold, so, so very cold. Colder than the night before. Maybe I was right; maybe I will die by freezing. It may not be so bad…at least I will be away from these Games, from these vile people, from these cameras that follow me everywhere, just waiting for me to die. Maybe it will be for the best.

I spend the rest of the day in a shivering silence. The life seeps out of me slowly. My confidence dwindles as the temperature drops. I can't feel anything; my face, toes, fingers, nothing. Not even in this shelter. The brutality of it all kills me inside.

I think of Max, how he is probably in a state of depression watching his sister like this. I think of my mother…my mother who had told me she loved me when I left. I think of my father, of Roy, of Quill, Maya, even Harrick. I also think of Dune. I wonder what he would say if he could see me here, giving up. I can almost see him, smiling, green eyes shining telling me to get up and knock of the act. The thoughts are the only things that keep me going.

I stare at the ground. All I can do is stay where I am. My eye lids become heavy with sleep. I close them for a second, so they can have a break.

I wake up with a yawn. Funny, I don't even remember falling asleep. The rain still seeps through the cracks in my hurriedly built shelter. My hands are know a deep shade of purple and my clothes are absolutely drenched. A small puddle lies by my knees where I had unintentionally left a crack in the roof of my shelter.

Thunder booms around me, shaking the ground. I open my mouth and catch the rain as it seeps through the shelter. My stomach grumbles. I open my pouch and stare at my two last onions. My shaking fingers manage to pick one up. I eat and crawl from the shelter. I have to get out of here…I need to get back to camp. It is the only place I feel remotely safe.

Walking in the rain is terrible.

"Achoo!" I sneeze. Crap. Now I am getting sick. Wonderful. I stare at the world before me. The drenched backpack on my back feels like it weighs 100 pounds. Good thing that the dart gun is affected by water.

The rain is harder than ever, endlessly pounding. Not a dry spot is left on my body. I look to the sky just in time to notice the shimmer of silver against the deep black clouds. I stop in my tracks. The silver continues to fall from the sky until it is lying on the ground before me. My mouth drops to the ground. It is a package. A silver package with a parachute. I just got my very first sponsor's gift!

The life floods back into me as I stare at the ground. I bend down and pick it up with shivering fingers. Someone actually paid to buy me a gift. I open it and smile. In my hands I hold a plain white rain poncho. For the first time in days, I laugh out loud. I don't know if I should be happy because I actually have people who believe in me, or mad because the gift is kind of rubbing the fact that I am drenched already in my face. I choose happiness. I never thought in a million years I, Holly Maglite would have a sponsor, someone who actually thinks I have a chance at winning these awful Games.

I look to the sky. "Thank you," I whisper with a smile. I put the poncho on and continue my journey. The fact that the rain isn't constantly hitting me is comforting.

Lightening lights up the sky. Thunder explodes from the thick, dark, clouds almost non-stop. I almost become immune to the consistency of it. A second of silence and I can hear it…shouts…and footsteps…and they don't sound too far. I look around. The only place to hide is in the trees, but with all the lightening that would be the dumbest thing I could do.

Fear consumes me. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and un-zip the zipper. Reaching in, I grab the dart gun and carefully load it with five of the bronze darts. This will be a last second resort, I promise myself. I walk as silently as possible, straining to hear through the thunder.

"Augh!" the scream, deep and hateful fills the air. It sounds familiar. Cato. My blood runs cold as I realize I could be only a matter of feet away from the most ruthless killer in this whole arena, as well as whoever he is screaming at.

I dive behind a tree, dart gun faced in front of me, where the sound came from. The world seems to slow. My heart races. I take off in a sprint. The trees fly by. Then my face meets the bitter taste of mud as I trip on a root. I hurry to dislodge my foot from the tangle of roots.

_Crunch. Crunch._ The sound comes closer. I turn behind me. A shadow arouses from the forest. It comes closer…closer.

I am my gun towards the shadow. It stops quickly, obviously spotting me, then starts to move forward. My heart pounds in my head and I do the only thing I can think to do. I shoot.

The next few seconds are a blur. I stare in silence as the figure in front of me falls to the ground. Is this really happening? I actually shot someone? My hands shake violently. I dislodge my foot and stand. I walk closer. The figure is big. Cato? Is this Cato?

I look at the ground. The sudden urge to vomit arouses in my throat. This is not Cato. The person lying still before me has darker skin, more muscular arms. Muscle man. He is lying here motionless, and it is my fault. What have I done? He can't be…dead. My mind tries its best to convince me this isn't happening, but I can't deny the truth.

I look down at my trembling hands, clutched tightly around my dart gun. I am filled with guilt as I realize that these are the hands of a killer. A killer. The word dances around my brain. I don't know how to handle this new reality. I want to scream, cry, but I don't. I do the only thing I know how to do well: I run. I run faster than I ever have before. I need to get away, away.

A barely audible cannon fires through the thick sounds of thunder.

**Yes, Holly killed Thresh! When I was reading The Hunger Games, part of me suspected to find that Foxface had killed him, not Cato, but it never specified, so I decided to write it myself! (Special thanks to Webgrll1 for her excellent ideas and help on this chapter) I also was thinking about how life would be like for those who didn't have a snuggly cave to live in during the rain. Pretty depressing. What do you think? Review please! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well this is it…the final chapter. :( It is sad, honestly. I don't want it to end lol! Well I hope you all enjoy! **

I knew the day I would kill would come eventually, but I never hoped for it to go the way it did. Why? Why muscle man? Sure, I would probably feel guilt if it had been Cato, but I would have been able to forgive myself eventually. But not for this. Muscle man never did anything to me. I barely saw him this entire time in the arena. He wasn't threatening me…he was probably just running from Cato. Oh, for all I know he could be coming closer to help me, to free my ankle and save me from Cato and his deadly spears. The thought is enough to cause a thick sob in my throat.

I sit helpless in a tree alone. I honestly don't care if I am struck by lightning right now. All I want is to be safe to mourn in private. Mourn for the death of the boy that I single-handedly killed. His family is probably at home mourning for his death. Maybe he had a girlfriend? A best-friend? They would certainly be hating me right about now. Wanting my death to come soon. I wish I could see them, talk to them, tell them that it was an accident, that I didn't mean to. But I know that wouldn't disguise the fact that I am a murderer now. A murderer. Me, the girl who can't even get myself to eat meat.

When the seal appears in the sky at night, I look away. I can't get myself to look up at muscle-man's face. I hold my breath the whole time. I wonder what the other tributes are thinking. Surely they assume Cato killed him, not me. The fact that these people don't even think I would ever kill hurts me more than anything.

The anthem plays. The rain still falls down in endless buckets, but the thunder has finished, probably because the Game Makers wanted everyone to hear the anthem. I lean against the trunk of the tree. I have one onion left, but I am in no mood to eat it. Instead I reluctantly close my eyes. I don't really want to sleep in fear of the dreams that will consume my mind tonight, but I know I must. A day without sleeping is a bad idea.

Try as I might, it takes a very long time until sleep arrives. The image of muscle man lying motionless on the wet ground won't leave my mind. By the time I am asleep, it still haunts me, only this time in dream form. A replay of the days events rush through my mind. I wake up with a shout, the light of day blinding my sore eyes.

_Get a hold of yourself Holly!_ My mind screams. It happened, get used to it. The only thing I can do now is focus on getting home alive. Looking around, I realize the rain has finally subsided. I peel off my soaked poncho and sweatshirt and hang them on a near-by branch. Then I take off my boots and socks, tie the shoelaces together and hang them next to the poncho.

_Now eat, Holly_, my mind orders. I reluctantly listen, open my patch and retrieve my very last onion. I have to force myself to eat it knowing that if I don't I will be worse off than I am now. Good. Now go find more food, my mind orders next.

It is for the best. Besides, I will do anything to get my mind off of yesterday's events. I slide slowly from the tree, green backpack on my shoulder. As I look around, I notice that this area of the forest is foreign to me. When I ran last night I wasn't really paying much attention, I had just ran. Great, so now I am lost.

_Come on, walk Holly! You can't stand around all day!_

I start to walk slowly through the woods. I have definitely not been here before. A rustling in a near-by bush stops me cold. A rabbit bursts through, running wildly past me.

_Just a rabbit. Now come on._

But then a scary thought crosses my mind. That rabbit was running. What exactly was it running _from_? I listen closely, but all I can hear are the mockingjays singing. Still…that rabbit wouldn't be running from mockingjays. I take a quick sip from my water and continue north. I have no intention on finding out who scared that poor animal.

The sound of water startles me. I walk a few feet and find myself by a river. A river? I never even knew this was here! I bend down and gratefully scoop up some water in my hands, then fill my water bottle. Perfect. Clumps of berry bushes line the water. I run over to scope them out. These berries are a deep purple, definitely nothing I have ever seen before. As much as I want to, I know I can't eat these. For all I know they could be poisonous. Maybe they are those berries Dune told me I missed in training…what were they called again? I rack my mind looking for the name, but can't find anything. Oh well. I leave the berries and head for the woods again.

The sound of footsteps stops me cold. They are loud, almost impossible to miss. I dismiss any good judgement I may have and peer out from the safety of the woods. A boy, almost unrecognizable at first glance stands by the river, picking berries. Who the…loverboy! This whole time I forgot he even existed. This is the first time I have seen him since the day of the trackerjackers.

I watch him in utter silence until the sight of food draws my gaze elsewhere. A mere seven or eight feet from the boy lies a small plate of food: one apple, two rolls, and…cheese. Just the sight of the cheese sends my mind spinning back to reaping day. My very last breakfast with Max consisted of cheese and crackers. I know I shouldn't go for it. Loverboy is way too close…but this is the only time I have seen cheese in this arena. Even the careers didn't have such a luxury.

The boy bends down. It looks as if he is digging something up. Roots? This boy seems to know what he can eat. Perhaps those berries were alright after all. Almost on cue he walks over and dumps a handful of the berries on the plate along with a few roots. Then he walks back to the river to find more.

I run from the woods as fast as possible, making a dash for the plate. The boy doesn't even seem to notice, which is understandable, seeing as how you can't hear much through the roar of the river.

I almost fly by the plate, but quickly dig my bare heels in the ground to stop. The impact hurts, a faint reminder that I probably should be wearing shoes. Then I bend down and grab the berries and a chunk of cheese. I am out of there by the time the shouting arises.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be here, not running around in the woods!" Katniss.

I don't hesitate to run. Loverboy I think I can handle, but Katniss may be stronger. The back pack slamming against my back reminds me of the gun tucked inside. Now could be a perfect time to take them out. That would leave Cato….no. I couldn't kill three more people. But still, the thought dances in my mind. I am so close to home.

I find a spot far enough from the river and sit down. Without even thinking about it, I shove the cheese in my watering mouth. The tastes dance on my taste-buds, filling my heart with joy. I look down at my hands. The berries lie there, glimmering in the sun. Should I…or shouldn't I? Well…if Loverboy found them safe, I'm sure they are okay. No way he saw me in the woods, so he wouldn't be setting a trap or anything.

I open my mouth and pour the handful into my mouth. Within seconds I realize my mistake. I can feel the color drain from my face, the beating of my heart go faster. My mind starts to rush. Tricked! I have been fooled! These berries…they must be…poisonous. Thoughts fly by, coming quickly then disappearing. I sink to the ground. I can see everyone, Maya, Max, Quill, everyone watching with desperation. It is clear…I am going to die.

My mind searches for an answer, thoughts still flying randomly through my mind. The world starts to go dark, the light disappearing from my vision. Only one word sticks in my mind. I can only think of one thing. I do know this berry. I have never seen it, but I know of it. Dune told me about it himself. The word dances in my mind as the breath exits my body.

Nightlock.

It had gotten me after all. I choke out my last breath.

Then the life floods from me and I am left in the darkness.

**THE END.**

"_Just then, the cannon fires. I whip around, expecting Peeta to collapse to the ground, but he only raises his eyebrows. The hovercraft appears a hundred yards or so away. What's left of Foxface's emaciated body is lifted into the air. I can see the red glint of her hair in the sunlight. I should have known the moment I saw the missing cheese…__**"**_

_-Katniss, The Hunger Games, Page 318_

**- - - - -**

**Well…what do you think? It is really sad to see her go. But, I couldn't have ever finished without all of the support from YOU, my beautiful readers and reviewers. I want to thank everyone, especially RueHerDeath, for being my very first reviewer, theoneWARrior, for being there for me from the very beginning, webgrll1, for being a great help, and absolutely everyone else. I love you all! Thank you for everything!**

**-Emily**


End file.
